


The Wild Wild Westeros

by FunkyLoops (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bandits & Outlaws, Eventual Smut, Gun Violence, Rebellion, Rebels, Romance, Wild West, alternate universe - cowboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 30,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FunkyLoops
Summary: Jon Snow is the sheriff of his town. He gets news of the infamous outlaw Daenerys Targaryen heading his way. They are supposed to be enemies.Him and man of the law and her a woman against it, but it's never that simple.





	1. Warning

**Author's Note:**

> So, so, so. I was going to wait until I finished one of my two ongoing stories to start posting this...... but I was kinda excited to share it with you all. Soooooo I hope you enjoy! I'm excited to share this one with you all. I hope you continue this and maybe check out my other ones if you're new to my stories ;P

Jon got up and stretched. Reached for his clothes. Got dressed and clipped on his sheriff’s star. He left his house and got on his horse and rode to the sheriff’s stall. He ties down the reins. He stays outside and sits on the chair. 

“This heat is already blistering.” He mumbles.

After several minutes go by with him sitting out there a man on a horse starts to come down the road.

“I need to speak to the Sheriff!” he shouted.

Jon quickly stood and looked over the edge at the man approaching. He started to wave his hand, gesturing for him to come over.

“Are you the Sheriff?”

Jon tapped on his gold star adorning his button up. “I am, I don’t recognize you though.”

“I’m not from this town. I came from the next town over. I have to warn you, Daenerys Targaryen and her crew are headed your way.”

The few townspeople near the stall gasped.

“Daenerys Targaryen?” A small woman asks.

“Yes. She just hit my town and I got out ahead of them but I fear your town is next.”

Jon furrowed his brow and formed quite a stern face. “Are you absolutely certain she’s coming here and not another direction?”

The man stopped and took a few deep breaths before continuing. “I am absolutely certain that this is her next stop. I overheard a few of her crew talking about where they last were. So based on those other locations I am positive this will be her next landing.”

“Well Sheriff, you must make sure to warn the people in town to hide their valuables.” The same small lady expressed.

Jon nodded. “Thank you for warning us.” Jon goes inside and pulls out a paper and begins a letter. He writes a few things about the news of Daenerys soon to arrive then sends it off with the mailman.

He goes down to where the other officers are at. All of them sat at a table playing cards.

“Get up lads, you need to spread the news that Daenerys may soon be arriving to town.”

They all look over at Jon, then laugh.

“You’re funny Jon. You almost had us fooled.”

Jon walked over and plucked the cards from his hands. 

“Woah-”

“Grenn, I am serious. A man from a town over, rode down ahead of her and her crew to give us a warning.”

Grenn gave him an incredulous look, “a man you don’t know, from another town and just believed him on his word about something like that?”

Jon paused for a moment and handed Grenn his cards back. “I rather believe him on the side of caution. I’d rather take it seriously and have nothing pan out then not believe him and be caught off guard.”

Pyp laughed at Grenn. “He got you there Grenn.”

“Shut up half-wit.”

Pyp stood from his chair and put down his cards, “half-wit is it?”

Grenn stood and threw his cards at Pyp. “Yeah. Your ears still work?”

Pyp reached over the table and grabbed Grenn’s collar. Jon pulled them apart. Pushing them against the opposite walls.

“Stop. Both of you better leave and go warn the people of our town to hide their valuables… now!”

Jon sighed, and looked over at Sam. “Go with them, make sure they don’t murder each other.”

Sam got up from his chair and nodded. “Let’s go you two.”

Jon sighed then went back up outside. As he made it out he realized how fast word travels through town. There was a line of people outside waiting to speak to him.

He went behind the table and took in their questions.

“I heard Dennise is coming to town… who is Dennise?”

“I think you mean Daenerys-”

She gasped, “Daenerys? The outlaw? She’s notorious for her ability to steal from a town and go to the next.”

“I’m aware. But all I’d recommend is for you to just hide your belong-”

“I need to leave.” Then she scurried away.

The next person to come up was an older man. His slow gait gives away his age. “What do I do if she comes?”

“I would recommend hiding your belongings before she does.”

“Hide? Where?”

“If you can manage it, maybe bury it somewhere you can get back to after she leaves.”

The man nodded, “my grandson should be able to do that.”

The next woman came up. “Can you help me move my things in my wagon?”

“I can’t right now. See this line, I have to answer them.”

The woman looked down the long line then shook her head. “But that will take ages.”

“I’m sorry ma’am. You can try finding one of my officers to help.”

After a long day of questions about Daenerys and what to do. Jon decided to write down the most common answers on paper and pin them on the wall.

He announced to the rest of the line left, “okay, before asking me a question, look to see if the answer is on the wall!”

Everyone then shuffled over towards the wall.

After a few more hours of answering their questions, he called it a day and went back home. As he was getting on his horse the mailman came by with a letter.

“Here, before you leave.”

He untied the twine and unrolled the paper.

Jon, 

It’s good to hear from you, my boy. Thank you for the warning of Daenerys possibly coming to our town after yours. By the time you’ve received this letter most of my belongings will be off to another one of my properties. And son, I know telling you to leave won’t work so please just be careful. With the things that I’ve heard… she’s dangerous.

Jon smiled and put the note in his pocket before riding off back home.

“Hey! Run boy!”

Jon’s eyes jolt open at the sounds coming from the outside of his window.

“Aaahhh!”

As the hollering continued outdoors, he was quick to get on his feet and take a quick peek through his cloth covered window. Pulling the cloth to the side and his eye peering through the glass. 

He saw people running around with bags and cloth sacks. They were hollering to each other and rounding up horses and carriages. If he wasn’t positive on the scenario behind the behavior, he’d be chuckling at the hens running around without their heads.

He then saw a small group of men stride past his window mounted on the most beastly stallions he’d ever seen. They strode past quickly with minimal sound and startled the people that were already there trying to leave.

At the notice of them, he realized he had to get out there quick to try and rally his men to try to fend off the attack.

He had to be quick and just reached for his belt, boots, and badge. He quickly ran out the door and started down the road. He was yelling at the people passing by to quickly find somewhere indoors. He wanted no townsfolk on the road in attempts to keep them and their things safely out of reach.

The heat was already starting to affect him though. That morning was sweltering. He finally made it over to his stand. Unfortunately for him, his men were nowhere to be seen. It was earlier than when most people in town woke the sun was hot but also barely seen. So he had hoped they were on their way, knowing no one could sleep in all the noise.

As he waited he saw three men atop horses riding his way. Jon put his thumbs on his belt. Keeping his reach both close enough to his holstered pistols in case he needed them but far enough away as to not make it seem like he was going to shoot.

The horses slowed down to a stop and the men came down. The dirt around their feet flying in the air. Jon waved his hand in front of his face to waft the dust away so he could see them clearer.

They were tall, rather gruff men. Long hair and long facial hair. The tallest one stood in the middle, his gait was long yet slow.

“Little man. Where are your wealthy housed?”

Jon pulled his hair back out of his face before answering.

“Wealthy? You must have gotten bad information. No one here has two coins to rub together.”

One of the men behind spat on the ground near Jon’s feet. Jon smirked and relaxed his stance.

“But if wealth is what you’re after, I’m sure your friend over there knows where to get some.”

The other two men turned to look at the man who had spat on the floor.

“He looks like a leaky mouth half-wit who has done a few holdups in his life without anyone's knowing.”

The man’s face turned into a nasty scowl. As he was taking a step forward the man in the front held out his arm to stop him. He then let out an amused huff.

“You think that’s okay? He just insulted me!”

The man in front smiled.

“I know. It was a good one.”

“You two are always churlish in your behavior towards me. She’ll be hearing of this.”

The two men then starting cackling.

“You’re going to tell her?”

“Yeah.”

The man then turned and faced him head-on. Having the height advantage to help the threatening tone sink in.

“Tell her what?”

The man became squirrely under his gaze and huffed in surrender. Crossing his arms and looking away. The man then turned and face Jon once again.

“Now, there are two ways this can end for you. You can either tell us and we leave you alone. Or you can keep being defiant and lose a hand, then the other hand. Then maybe we start going for individual toes next.”

Jon’s smirk didn’t leave.

“What’s after when you snip the last toe?”

The man gave his companion’s an amused smile.

“Little man’s got jokes-”

Jon interrupted.

“I know what’s after the toes. It’s your hound sized brain.”

The amused smile quickly vanished to an angry frown. He whipped his head over. His hand loosely sitting on the hilt of his pistol.  
Jon notices the movement and adjusts his on hand. Then regaining the man’s eye contact. With his small smirk still intact.

“Try it… big man. It’ll be fun. I’ve always wanted to know what these roads looked red.”

“That’s it.”

The man pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Jon. But Jon already pulled both of his out in a quick, and swift motion. They now stood with pistols aimed at each other. But before it could escalate any further, a voice stopped the taller man. 

“Put your pistol down!”

It was a feminine voice that carried a powerful weight through the air. The two men let go of their guns while the one man in the middle still held his up and aimed at Jon’s head.

Then the feminine figure came into Jon’s clear view as she stepped aside from behind the man’s larger frame.

Jon’s eyes went from the tall, brute to the slender woman that stood beside him. She was shorter with soft, fair skin. And hair that was softer and fairer. Her silver hair pulled back in fancy braids. With a few strands lose and her face slightly flushed from horseback riding.

Jon couldn’t look away, shocked by her beauty. No woman looked like her from where he was from. But she had her eyes locked on the man pointing his pistol at Jon.

“Drogo, I said put your pistol down…. Now!”

He looked over at her then sighed in defeat. He holstered his gun and crossed his arms, taking a few steps back.

Finally, with her men cooperating to her demands, her focus now shifted towards Jon. She slowly made her way over. Her strides being distractingly arousing. With her hips swaying and her white blouse untucked and softly swaying along with her.

She finally made it over and Jon’s pistol now shifted and was pointing directly at her head.

He could hear the shuffling happening where her men stood, but she held her hand out. Signaling for them to stop.

Jon’s smirk sharpened.

“How do you figure I won’t kill you here and now?”

She looked into his dark eyes and smiled such a devious smile. The ends of her mouth curling upwards in an amused fashion.

“Cause you couldn’t if you tried.”

Jon’s brows now furrowing, confused.

“The tip of my barrel is inches from your important organs. Your confidence is unwarranted.”

As he finished his sentence he could now feel the cold metal against his bare abdomen. He took a quick glance down to the gun she managed to pull out and pressed it against his side.

“I don’t see a holster.”

She giggles and moves a strand of silver behind her ear.

“Use your imagination…” 

She looks over at the badge pined on his belt. 

“Sheriff.”

“I could get my shot off-”

But before Jon could finish his sentence he collapsed on the ground. Wincing at the pain shooting through his left foot. He looked at his foot, she had shot him. He then started reaching for the gun he dropped when he fell, but she had picked it up first.

She looked at him and smirked. Then softly licked the end of his gun.

“Tastes like you haven’t used your gun in a while Sheriff. Were you bluffing?”

Jon didn’t answer still holding onto his foot that was bleeding out on the dirt.

“Doesn’t matter. You’re coming with me.”

He was about to ask her what she meant but he was already being pressed down on the ground and his wrists were being bonded behind him. His ankles next to be bound with rope. After being successfully hogtied, some more men came from the other direction and picked him up and were about to put him in a cage tied to the back of a horse.

“No no. Put him in the carriage.”

One of the men tried to protest. But she insisted on it. Then walked over and patted Jon’s head.

“I think the Sheriff and I should have a little chat on our way to the next town.”


	2. Chatting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys have a little chat.

The air was thick and musty. It seemed hotter in the carriage than being out in the direct sunlight. Jon hadn’t said a word since they had left. To be fair, Daenerys hadn’t tried to talk to him since they had left. It must have only been an hour or so. Or at least it felt like it had been. So the silence wasn’t hard to come by. 

He could hear how far they had gotten by the way the sounds changed as they reached different ground conditions. They went from a soft dirt to a harder stone. They must be near a nicer area.

Daenerys put her book down and looked at Jon.

“So sheriff. Where do you reckon we are?”

She was testing him. But he decided to keep quiet. Any answer would be a win for her. He just looks back at her, silent.

She sits back and crosses her legs.

“Tight lipped are we?” She moves the curtain of the window slightly and looks outside. “Ugh it’s awful warm isn’t it?” Fanning herself with her book, “a fair maiden could get ripe in this heat.”

Jon chuckled out loud.

She looked over at him with raised brows.

“Tickled sheriff?”

He smiled but that’s all he gave her. She leaned over, getting her face close to his. She looked in his eyes. Shifting from his left eye to his right. He remained quiet. She sat back and smiled. Then gently lowered the front of her boot on his foot.

Jon winced and instinctively tried to reach down but his wrists were still bound.

“Shhh. Don’t be too noisy sheriff.” 

Then brought her foot down a little harder. Jon gritted his teeth, sweat dripping off of his forehead. Daenerys then moved her foot aside and looked at his foot.

“Looks like you need some medical attention. I can call my doctor in to take a look… but if that’s something you’d like. Well… you’re gonna have to tell me so.” 

Jon stayed defiant to her. So she shrugged and brought her foot back down. This time it wasn’t gentle. Jon closed his eyes and tried to keep quiet. But a few winces slipped out from his lips.

“Come on. You aren’t stupid right? I thought you were… smarter than this. All I want is some communication. Help me out sheriff, can’t leave a damsel hangin.”

She pressed her boot down harder until Jon finally broke his silence.

“Stop.”

Daenerys moved her foot and smiled. 

“Well well well, welcome to the conversation.” 

She pulled the curtain to the side.

“Get the Doctor.”

The whole group stopped and she hopped out of the carriage. Not long after a darker woman with curly hair came in. She sat down across from him and put down her black leather bag down and opened it. 

She lifted his foot and pulled his boot off. Jon winced as she did. She pulled out some things from her bag and began to treat the bullet wound on his foot.

“Why do you work for her?”

She laughed.

“I don’t work for her.”

“You fix people that work for her and presumably only when she says to do so… you do in fact work for her. But my question is why do you?”

She stopped and looked at him. 

“I don’t work for her. I am her friend. Have been for years. She took me away from people that I used to work for. A wealthy family. They were nice, until they weren’t. My former employers were wealthy braggarts. Not appreciative of what my skills were. But she came and when she saw me she smiled and asked me to join her. I did and don’t regret it for a second.”

She then proceeded to wrap up his foot.

“So you went from working with a family to a wanted criminal.”

She smirked. Then finished and tossed his foot aside. Jon hissing. She got out. And Daenerys returned the carriage and they began to move again.

“All fixed?”

“My boot is off.”

Daenerys looked at his empty boot on the floor of the carriage.

“Yes it is.”

“I’d like it back on.”

Daenerys raised her brows at Jon.

“Would you?”

“I would.”

She picked up his boot and waved it in front of him. Then tossed it out of the carriage.

Jon’s mouth was agape as he looked out and saw his shoe disappear. 

“What in the- you tossed my boot.”

Daenerys looked out the window.

“Why look at that. You are right.”

He stomped his feet on the floor of the carriage. Daenerys then slapped Jon across the face.

“Stop that rukus. That boot was old and cheap. It ain’t nun to get stirred up about.”

“I beg to differ. I now have a bare, bullet riddled foot out in the open. How am I supposed to get around in the dirty and filthy ground?”

“Get around? I don’t think you understand your position sheriff. What makes you think I’m gonna let you just ‘get around’ places?”

He huffed and sat back. 

“Fine. Let me die of a bad foot then. I guess I ain’t gonna be here for long either way.”

She rolled her eyes. 

“Relax sheriff. I don’t intend to kill you.”

He looked back at her perplexed.

“If you ain’t gonna kill me then what have you got planned, just plucking me from my town and taking me along for you crime ridden journey?”

She smiled.

“Sheriff. I intend to teach you why it is I do what I do. And who knows, maybe you’ll even join the cause.”

“I highly doubt that.”

Daenerys kept her smile.

“I guess we’ll see about that then won’t we.”

“Where are we headed?”

“Why?”

Jon looked out the window.

“I might as well know the direction we’re headed since there’s no chance of me escaping right?”

“It’s none of your concern where we headed next. But I wanna give you the biggest myth buster straight out the box sheriff. You’re enforcing the law that the biggest criminals had instilled.”

“The law is made by the government. You callin’ the government criminals?”

Daenerys nodded. Jon made a noise of annoyance.

“I follow and enforce the law. I have for a relatively long time for a young sheriff. I do it because it keeps us people, people and not animals.”

“How much money do you make sheriff?”

“I don’t see how that matters.”

“Of course you don’t. That’s why they made you a sheriff. You’re the type that doesn’t ask questions because you just assume there's a good reason for it.”

“There is.”

“And that is?”

“To keep people-”

“Don’t say to keep people, people and not animals. You said that earlier. And there’s many things that keep people, people. Give me something else. Anything else.”

Jon thought for a moment.

Daenerys gave a big grin of victory.

“Exactly. Sheriff, you barely make squat enforcing laws made by men and women who don’t know the value of a dollar or the work ethic of the rest of us. And those high and mighty government folks get money from more wealthy people to keep the world as it is. You sheriff are the real enemy of the people.”

“If I’m the enemy. I assume you consider yourself the savior of them?”

Daenerys shrugged.

“I ain’t big on titles. But I sure as hell am not their enemy.”

Jon gave an incredulous laugh.

“And how is robbing people, saving them?”

“See that’s where you and everyone else have me mixed up. I don’t rob everyone. I take from those who already have more than they need. Sheriff, no offense but one look at you and we would just walk past ya.”

“So you have a code. That’s adorable, but an outlaw with a code is still an outlaw.”

“I know where I stand with you law enforcement. That’s why when I saw you, I thought maybe you would be the one I switch.”

“Switch?”

“Yeah. Show you the error of your ways. I mean from the standpoint of where you stand with the law.”

“Sheriff, I’m the truest bank in the country. I take from the top and redistribute to the bottom.”

“Robbing from the wealthy doesn’t make it any less criminal.”

Daenerys sighed and pulled out a rag, wiping the sweat from her face.

“You don’t get it yet. But you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So he got a little more of a taste of her and what she does. How do yall feel so far? Hope you like it!


	3. Next Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at the next town.

The carriage rolled over something. Jolting Jon up from sleep. He looked around a little frantically until he remembered where he was. He ran the back of his hand across his forehead, across the sweat that had accumulated as he slept. He noticed that Daenerys was not in their with him anymore. 

He looked out of the little window and noticed something off in the distance. He squinted and saw lights. It was still night, which only made the lights more noticable. He realized they were near another town. He sat back and contemplated what he should do. They seemed relatively close enough to see it, but too far away to be heard if he started shouting. He also thought that making a rokus wouldn’t do him any favors. They have spared his life thus far but if he started to make things harder for them, they might decide to cut him loose, and not loose and living.

Before he could think on it anymore the carriage stopped and Daenerys opened the door. He didn’t have to look at her to feel her smirk. She’s always smirking, like she’s ten steps ahead.

“Rise and shine sheriff. Today you will be getting a first hand look to our operation. And you, you will be riding with me.”

“You don’t have to keep doing this. I’m sure you all are more than capable of finding fair work.”

Daenerys shook her head incredulously, “still not getting it sheriff. Plus even if we wanted to, we’re outlaws sheriff. Look me in my eyes and tell me you genuinely believe I wouldn’t be hung the moment I surrender over to any law enforcement.”

Jon looked at her then sighed, “I can’t.”

“I know, but I’m glad to know you do too. Now come on, we’re striking now before the sun comes up.”

Jon must have given a confused look.

Daenerys laughed, “surprised? We don’t always go in guns blazing during the day. We can be silent like shadows too.”

Jon rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath, “silent like a hoard of elephants I’m sure.”

Daenerys either did not hear him or is just ignoring his comment, “come on. We don’t have all night. The sun always comes back up.”

Jon was sluggish in his motions but still did as she said. He got out of the carriage and she grabbed his rope and pulled him along. They walked over to her horse. She looked back at Jon, “do you need help getting on or do you think you can manage on your own?”

“I’ve climbed on plenty of horses.”

“How many have you climbed on with your hands and legs bound?” Daenerys asked still adorning her smirk.

Jon didn’t answer her. So she snapped her fingers and someone brought over a wooden step for Jon to go up on and Daenerys cut the ropes binding his legs so he could swing them over the horse.

Daenerys soon followed and sat on the saddle in front of him. She turned her head slightly, “feel free to hold on partner. I like to ride fast.”

Jon grunted as the horse started moving. He quickly reached his arms around her waist holding on. He looked to his sides and saw other’s riding along with them. He was shocked as to how quiet they actually managed to ride their horses.

Shortly after taking off, they finally made it to the outskirts of the town. They all slowed down to a steady trot. Daenerys began to give orders.

“You guys will take that side of the town and you guys will take the other half. The rest will start in the middle. Remember, big home fancy folks only.”

Then they all slowly started to make it around. Daenerys was calmly riding in straight on. The town was quiet, and not many people were out. Only drunks and homeless were seen. And none of them seemed to care about their appearance. That or they just don’t know who she is.

She rode up to the first house. She took a look at it then decided to go past it.

“Why are you ignoring this one?” Jon asked.

“Are you using your ears? I said big homes, fancy folks.” She looked back at the home, “I can already tell these aren’t fancy folks. I already told you, I don’t take from people who aren’t living in abundance. I take from the people that have too much not people who have just enough.” Then she continued to ride past the next several homes.

Jon looked over her shoulder and could already tell where they were headed, there was a rather large home in comparison to the others they’ve passed. She made it to the front and hopped off the horse. She reached up and grabbed Jon’s arm then pulled him off.

“You better keep quiet. Making noises in attempts to warn them, well I enjoy your company sheriff. But if you start to make trouble, then I guess I’ll have to make due without your company.”

“You don’t have to worry. I already considered that, and I chose not to.”

She smiled, “that's really good to hear. You get a nice dessert after this.”

Jon sighed, “I’m not a hound.”

She shrugged her shoulders, “no? But you are still my pet.” She playfully walked her fingers across his shoulders, “and good pets get good rewards.”

Jon looked away. Avoiding her sultry gaze. She just giggled then gripped his rope and they started to enter the home. Jon looked around as they started to walk through. It was definitely the home of a wealthy person or family. The furnishings were nice, the decorations were adorned with expensive jewels and the home itself was crafted to be nice visually.

Daenerys began to pick up some of the more expensive items and placing them in a bag slung over her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder to Jon.

“Are you just going to watch?”

Jon furrowed his brows, “I thought that’s what you wanted me to do.”

“I want you to learn and pay attention. But I wouldn’t mind a helping hand and a watchful eye. Not just a watchful eye.”

“I am not participating in theft. Me watching and not busting your scheme here is the most you’ll be getting in terms of a helpful hand.”

“I guess I’m not shocked. Just keep close then.” She then continued to place things in her bag.

She started for the stairs, Jon placed his hand on her shoulder.

“You aren’t actually going up the steps are you? That’s where everyone who lives here is at.” Jon protests.

“Yes, but plenty things of value are up there too.”

“What if they have a gun?”

She smiled, “I’m almost positive they have a gun.”

“Then it isn’t safe to go up. We should just leave and keep this to things on the bottom floor.”

“Aw, concerned for my safety already? Maybe you’re already starting to switch sides.”

“I’m not necessarily concerned for, but I am for me. I’m the one following you, if you get shot I also might get shot.”

“You’re already shot. I shot you.”

“I mean shot dead.”

“Steady your nerves. If anything staying down here arguing is what will make this dangerous. If we just sneak up and back quickly and quietly, then it’s safer.” 

Before Jon could protest more, she was already heading up. So he just followed closely behind her. They went up and reached the top of the steps. They walked down and she softly presson on the doors that were not fully closed.

She grabbed more things from other rooms until they reached the bedroom.

“Okay, we can stop here.” Jon suggested.

“What? The best things are always in the room where people sleep.” She was quick to push the door open.

She was crouching and made her way around the room. Jon kept close behind. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of the bed. Flinching at every movement the person made.

Jon looked up and saw the man laying down starting to get a little more active. Jon soon realized he was starting to wake up. He grabbed Daenerys and was quick to drag her into the closet. He slid the door shut, but kept a little crack open to see into the room.

Daenerys pushed him off, “what the hell are you doing?”

“Shh.” Keeping his eye through the crack.

He saw the older man sit up. The man looked around the room, rubbing his face. He got up and walked over to the window. He looked out and saw it was still dark out so he went back into bed and fell back asleep. Once he did Jon then slid the door back open and came out.

He was quickly went out then down the stairs. He left the house in a hurry. Daenerys wasn’t far behind.

“You could have just let me know that the man was waking up. You didn’t have to drag me into the closet. If anything you’re lucky my bag of things or I didn’t make any noises that alarmed him.”

“Tell me, if you are all the good guys. Tell me what you would do had you got caught by that man.”

Daenerys looked confused as she was tying the bag to the back of the horse.

“What would you have done if he saw you.” Jon repeated.

She turned back and looked at Jon. “I would have hit him over the head with the bag.”

Jon was a little shocked with her answer, “don’t lie. You’d shoot him or something wouldn’t you?”

Daenerys just smiled and climbed back onto her horse. She held her hand out for Jon to use to get up after her.

“I wouldn’t. I mean I practice with my pistol all the time. I’m quite a good shot. But I’ve never shot someone from any of these hustles. Well, none except for you now.”

“I don’t believe you.” Jon replied.

“You don’t have to. Just because you don’t believe a fact doesn’t make it any less true.”

They finished up and as the sun was starting to rise they were already gone. Already back on the trail heading to the next town. Jon was back in the carriage, but Daenerys was there with him. They were both munching on cake that they had taken from a bakery on the way out of the town.

Jon kept his eyes off of Daenerys, but his mind was thinking about her. He thought about why he saved her back at the first house. He thought about how she had told him that she had never shot someone during these raids. And he thought about how well he was being treated considering how he expected to be dead by now and buried in the middle of nowhere.

She notices him being deep in thought.

“Don’t use up all of your brain power sheriff. I’m open to answering any of your questions. I have nothing to hide, and if I did trust me when I say… I wouldn’t be hiding it from you.”

He looked up at her, “how did you start doing this to begin with? Why?”

She laughed, “that’s a long story sheriff. You’re going to have to buy me dinner before we go there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oou so how was this chapter? Hope you liked it :)


	4. Raiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attacked on the Road.

“Where are we going?” Jon asks slightly irritated by the heat.

“Marketplace sheriff.” Daenerys replies.

“Market place?”

“Yep, we’re going to sell this shit for money. Cause money is more useful than just the items.”

“And then what?”

“Then we’ll head back to the town we took shit from and disperse some of the cash back to the poor people.”

“Really?”

“Are you hard of hearing? I’ve been telling you what we do. Are you just not paying any attention to any of that?”

“I guess not.” Jon responds.

As they were talking they heard loud noises coming from outside the carriage. Daenerys opened the door and peeked out as they were still moving. She saw people on horses behind them.

“Well damn.”

“What's wrong?” Jon asks.

“Raiders.” She replies.

“What? Raiders?”

“Yeah, we have had a few run ins with some. But not as often as you’d probably think.”

Daenerys pulled out her pistol and checked to make sure it was loaded. Then softly rubbed the barrel and put it back in her holster.

“Should I be concerned?” Jon asks while eyeing her gun.

“Probably not.”

“Probably not? What does that mean?”

“Well, we could die or we could kill them. It's a toss up, but we haven’t lost yet.”

“Since they are here, doesn’t that mean they haven’t lost yet either?”

“You’re a smart cookie sheriff. I guess we’ll find out who loses today.”

“Don’t you think you should untie my ropes so that I can defend myself?”

“You’re very funny sheriff. I don’t fully trust you yet. And this would be a perfect time for you to snag a horse and take off while we are keeping them away from our things. So you see the dilemma.”

“What am I supposed to do then?”

“Stay here.” She said as she climbed out the carriage onto the roof. He could hear her feet as she moved around and made her way onto something else. He opened the window and kept his eye on what was going on.

He could see people on horses that definitely did not look like the people she had in her crew approaching.

People were fighting on horseback and pistols were starting to be drawn from holsters. Jon got down to the bottom of the carriage to try and avoid any shots that would hit the carriage.

He could hear some people getting off a few shots. Then hollering after. He couldn’t particularly tell if the hollering was from her crew or the raiders. But he didn’t want to get back up, not yet. So he started working at the ties of the ropes. Biting and using his teeth to try to get at least one wrist free.

Daenerys had made it to the seat at the front of the carriage next to one of her men who were holding the reins.

“Keep this carriage moving and safe.” She told him. Then pulled her pistol out and whistled. She saw one of the horses coming up from the side of the carriage. The person on it must have fallen off. She steadied herself as she stood from her seat and walked over to the edge. She watched the horse to make sure she knew where to hold onto. Then hopped over and onto the horse, gripping the reins tightly so she wouldn’t slip off.

She rode the horse off to the side and started shooting towards the raiders that she saw. But one of them came up from behind without her noticing and grabbed her wrist that was holding onto the reins of her horse.

She looked over then swung her arm with her pistol and tried to hit his head but he ducked and dodged it. He then swung at her. But she moved her head just in time then brought the gun up to his chin and fired. 

She looked over and more of her crew were dealing with the other ones so she slowed down then went to the other side to deal with the raiders there. One of them got close to opening the door on the carriage so she pointed the gun then shot. But she didn’t hit him just got the shots close to his hand. He moved away from the carriage and brought his attention over towards her.

She aimed then fired but nothing. Her gun was empty. She had more bullets in her pocket but didn’t have time to reach for them before he pulled his gun out and pointed it at her head. Daenerys closed her eyes thinking she was going to get shot but heard the guy yelp in pain. She opened her eyes and saw Jon. He was hanging out of the carriage opening and had grabbed the guy’s arm. Then she saw him pull it the wrong way and watched as the arm broke.

He dropped the gun and Jon pushed him off of his horse.

“Well done sheriff.”

He looks over at her and finally gives her a little smile. She rides her horse up to the opening and pulls out her pocket knife. She then quickly cuts the ropes on his wrist.

“What happened to you not trusting me?”

“Saving me from getting my head blown off is one way of gaining some trust sheriff.”

Jon then saw the unattended horse behind her and she moved to the side so he could try to jump onto the horse.

The horse came up and Jon reached out and made it onto the saddle. Nearly falling off the other side as he did. He saw a spare pistol on the side of the horse’s saddle and grabbed it.

They both saw a few more raiders trailing behind the whole group. But instead of trying to test them anymore, they stopped and turned their horses around.

“I guess we’ve won today huh?” Jon said.

Daenerys laughed, “I guess so. You’re not going to try and sneak off on the horse are you?”

Jon looked at the horse then back at Daenerys, “no.”

“So does that mean you’re starting to like us sheriff? The big bad criminal outlaws of Westeros?”

Jon chuckled, “I guess you’re not as big and bad as everyone has made you out to be.”

“Careful there sheriff. It almost sounds like your opinion of me has changed.”

“Maybe just a little. You aren’t going to bind my wrists again are you?”

“I’ll try not to. Just don’t give me a reason to.”

“Deal.”

They talked a little more as they rode the horses all the way to the marketplace. Jon immediately noticed it before they arrived. As they were riding through he felt slightly shocked he’d never heard of this place or been here. 

It was almost like the towns but bigger. With more people and most of it was just businesses. Shops, merchants and places to eat. They even passed a few brothels as they rode through.

They stopped at a few different places and eventually sold all of the things they had gotten before.

Daenerys looked over at him and held up some of the cash in her hand, “hungry?”

They went to one of the saloons. Tying up the reins on the post outside then walking in. It was kind of small but still a decent amount of space for them to find an empty table. A lady in a tight revealing outfit came over to their table.

“What’ll it be?”

“Two beers and a pie.” Daenerys replied.

Jon looked around at the characters that were eating and drinking their. They all had a certain look to them. Daenerys almost sensing what he was thinking answered his question before he asked it.

“Yup. Criminals.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, this is a… popular area for them to go and stay since they most likely are not welcome anywhere else without being arrested.”

“But if it's that known, why don’t the government just send people down to get everyone?”

“Because as much as the government you were so fond of before would like you all to think they hate us. We bring them money. We may steal sure, but we also spend it again on things. They need us, why else do you think they don’t just come and take as many of us as they can?”

“Maybe they just don’t know about his place like that.”

“Sheriff, sometimes I think you’re learning and other times you say things like that.”

“Jon.”

“What?”

“My names Jon. You don’t have to call me sheriff every time.”

Daenerys smiled, “what if I like calling you sheriff?”

“What if I don’t like being called sheriff anymore?” Jon rebuts.

Daenerys face shifts. Not expecting to hear that from him.

“And why not?” She asks.

“I don’t know. Just pondering the recent events.”

“Alright… Jon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ououou getting more trust for each other, how was this chapter? I want to improve my ability to write action and I'm still not too confident in it, but hopefully they get better in future chapters and stories :)
> 
> Also if you happen to write yourself and have tips on writing action.... don't hesitate to comment it for meh lmfao


	5. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys share.

After a few drinks and food, he and Daenerys spent more time together. They walked around the market. He could tell it was definitely criminally run businesses. They were selling guns that aren’t allowed out of military purposes. And various other items that you would never find at other ordinary market stands.

“You seem awfully interested in what you’re seeing.”

He looked over, she was smiling at him. Her hands held behind her back as they strolled about. He liked the way she looked when she smiled like that. It wasn’t one from sarcastic threats or one hiding her real thoughts and feelings. It was just a smile coming from someone content and happy at the moment.

“It is interesting. Those jars of poison aren’t legal to sell or own. Neither are those guns that presumably only Westeros’s army is supposed to have access to.”

She sighed and reached her arm around his neck, “you’re sounding like a tattle right now. Maybe speak softer if you’re going to sound like a man of the law. I don’t want to have to fight my way out of here.”

Jon chuckled, “am I already causing you trouble with your fellow criminals?”

Daenerys looked over her shoulder at some of the merchants they passed. He could tell she was leaning closer to him by the breath against his ear. He didn’t turn his head to look at her but let his eyes linger over and barely saw her head.

She whispered in his ear, “don’t tell anyone. But they don’t scare me.”

She then started giggling and sped up getting ahead of him. He saw her walking quickly, almost skipping. Then she turned to face him, she held out her hand.

“Come on. If the market isn’t up your alley, I think you’ll like this place.”

He stared at her hand for a few seconds longer, which apparently made her feel a tad more uncomfortable. He then took the offered hand and she led him out of the market area.

Once they had left the more… city like setting he finally noticed the landscape of where they were. He wasn’t used to greenery. There was actual grass, not a lot. But patches here and there.

She walked him out and they began to approach a large tree. It was one of the most beautiful trees he’s ever seen. Big and white with red leaves. There was an area with water in front of it. She released his hand and sat down on grass covered by the shade provided by the tree.

“What tree is this?” He asks as he sits down next to her.

She looks upwards and holds her hand above her head. As if reaching for the leaves but it’s out of her grasp.

“I don’t know the name, but I’ve heard they are rare now.”

He moved over and leaned his back against the tree, “that’s a shame. These should populate all over Westeros.”

She smiled, “I don’t think Westeros deserves the beauty provided by the trees.”

He frowned and brought his eyes to her, “why are you so negative? Very cynical, most women who look like you, if anything obnoxiously optimistic about everything.”

She looked over her shoulder and stared back at him, “what do you mean by women who look like me?”

He closes his eyes and leans back in a more comfortable position, “you know.”

She was plucking the grass, “I really don’t.”

“Attractive people, are usually more positive than you.”

She smiled, “I don’t fill my mind with what other people do. I’m just not going to be a giddy gal. I haven’t been for a while now.”

“Why?”

She laid back on the grass. She splayed her arms on the ground. He watched her body moving on the grass, he found it calming. It was quiet, some small noises coming from where everyone else was. It was warm but cooler in the shade.

“I haven’t found a reason to be positive yet.”

“Nothing? Don’t you have a family or the people who are under your command to be happy about?”

“The Dothraki are special to me. They’ve been with me for years, they mean a lot. But at the end of the day, they are following commands because they are heavily religious and I survived death. And my family, they were all murdered.”

Jon opened one of his eyes to see if she was joking about the last part. He saw half of her face but all of her emotions. He didn’t want to ask what happened out of courtesy but his curiosity won.

“All of them?”

She nodded, “I guess a man of the law such as yourself would call them executions. But to me it was murder.”

“The government only orders executions when someone’s committed a crime.”

Daenerys begins plucking at the grass again, “and?”

Jon pulls his hair out of his face, “did they commit one?”

She got up on her elbows and glared at Jon, “no they didn’t.”

“What were they accused of?”

“They were accused of being born a Targaryen.”

“I don’t remember that being a crime.”

“You wouldn’t. They’ve done a good job of covering up their crime. To everyone else they are remembered as ruthless leaders. Corrupt and evil they said. Not what the people deserve they said.” She lay back down, “my mother told my brother to take me and escape before they came to get everyone. But as you can see, he isn’t here with me.”

Jon started to understand her hatred for the government and those who enforce their laws. He still doesn’t fully accept her methods of disobedience but he understands where it is coming from.

“So is this the source of your actions?”

She turned her head and looked at him, “yeah. It’s pretty evident after what I’ve just told you.” She smiled, “have I soured your mood? I apologize, my past plites aren’t helpful to bring back.”

“I understand you a little better now.”

She sat up. Scooting in front of Jon and hugging her knees.

“Do you?”

“I do. Your defiance for the law is your protest to the government and what they’ve done to you.”

“I don’t need a lecture from you-”

He interrupted her, “but you’re doing it wrong.”

She got quiet for a small moment. Pondering what he said.

“I get that you’re not accepting of my methods. But it isn’t going to change to hear you constantly criticizing it.”

He sat up, and scratched his beard, “you’re not reaching high enough. If you want to go after the government itself without harm to the people, then you should strive towards dethroning the leaders at fault for the crimes against your family.”

He saw her cover her face with her hands. He assumed he made her upset with his suggestion. Reaching his hands out in attempts to comfort her but she then brought her hands down. She was laughing.

“You’re very amusing. Why haven’t you been telling jokes before?”

He frowns, “I’m serious. Why not just shoot straight for the king?”

“Hogwash. That’s not an attainable goal.”

Jon smiled, “why not? Have you admitted to a limit you can’t reach?”

She crossed her arms, “yes. I won’t be pushing my Dothraki against the military. It’s a suicide ask.”

“You aren’t very creative if that’s how you’d do it.” He stood up and started walking.

She got up and started to follow him, “what do you mean?”

He shrugged, “nevermind. It doesn’t matter. It’s getting late, we should find an inn.” He looked up at the sky. It was slowly turning grey and clouds were beginning to cover the sun. “It’s going to rain soon.”

He peeked over his shoulder and she looked like she wanted to press more but stayed silent. He was slightly shocked, she is never silent. He realizes he’s piqued her interest.

“Do you remember seeing any inn’s while we were walking?” Jon asks.

She looks at all of the buildings they pass, “I don’t need to. I go to the same one every time we come here.”

She leads him down the road and they make a few turns until they are standing in front of one of the nicer buildings in the area. He sees a handful of women standing outside, some being led in by men.

“Looking at the women of the night are you?”

He looks over at Daenerys who was smirking at him.

“I wasn’t.”

“Hey if you want one, go for it. What cause do I have to stop your urges.”

He shook his head as he entered the inn. It was nice inside as well. Even criminals like having a nice place to rest. He laughed to himself as they walked to the inn keeper.

“Hey Kinvara. We need two beds.”

He stood silent next to Daenerys as she spoke. She seemed to be relatively familiar with her. Makes sense if she comes here as often as she says.

“Sorry Dany. We’ve got one available.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I’m not. We’ve been busier lately. More people are starting to show up, I guess the law enforcement has been bringing the hammer down on more people recently. So do you want the bed or not?”

“Yes. I’d want it.” She then dropped some coins onto the table top.

She looked over at Jon, “looks like we’re sharing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little later in the day than usual, but hopefully you enjoy this chapter.


	6. Lie With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They share the room.

They both head to the room. It was the last room at the top. She put the key into the doorknob and turned it open. He walked in first, it was a relatively nice room. Same quality if not maybe better than his room at his house.

She walked over to the bed and sat down. She started taking off her boots and stockings. She lifted her legs and wiggled her toes in the air.

“Feels good to be freed from my leather boots.” She spoke to herself.

Jon smiled as he slipped his off as well. There was a fire place and he could already feel the temperature slowly starting to drop as night was falling. He put some wood in and lit it.

“Look at that.”

He turned his head towards her.

“You were right, it’s starting to rain now.” 

He saw her looking out of the window on the bed. She had her legs curled up, hugging her. She now gave off a different feeling. She didn’t just feel like a regular, not running from the law woman. She now felt vulnerable.

Was it the situation they were now in? Does she not usually share her bed with other people? He quickly shook his head, of course she’s shared her bed before. He got up and pulled off one of the many covers off of the bed.

She looked over at him confused, “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to use the blanket when I sleep.”

“But why are you taking it off of the bed?”

He shrugged, “I’m going to sleep on the rug by the fire here. You can have the bed.”

She started to giggle and looked back out of the window. She started pulling her hair out of their fancy braids. He was suddenly interested, he has only ever saw her with braids. The braids were thick and stuck out a bit, he assumed her hair must be long.

He noticed how uncomfortable his clothes were as he sat on the floor. He hasn’t been able to have a proper bath or clean clothes for a while now. He was allowed a few but not as often as he usually changes and baths.

He took a quick glance at Daenerys who was still looking out the window. He pulled the blankets over his legs then pulled off his trousers. Folding them and placing them beside him. Then unbuttoning his shirt and placing them on the pants. He was now much more comfortable in his undies and white tank top.

He started stretching his arms and shoulders. Then laid down stretching his arms outwards. Softly caressing the rub he was lying on. It was a very nice animal skin, the fur was well cared for and soft to the touch. Closing his eyes and trying to drift off into a well needed rest.

“Hey.”

He opened his eyes and sat upwards. He turned to face her, she had disrobed as well. Laying on the bed ready for sleep. But his eyes got stuck on her hair, it was out of its braids. It was now really wavy, most likely due to being in braids for a long day.

He saw her trying to hide a smile, now noticing how long he was staring.

“Yes?”

She patted the empty spot on the bed beside her, “I’d feel bad if you slept on the floor. This is one of their bigger beds, there's more than enough room for the both of us.”

He shook his head, “it’s fine. The floor isn’t that bad, the rug genuinely makes it much more comfortable than you think.”

She frowned, “just come and lie with me Jon.”

He quickly brought his gaze on hers, she said his name. He told her too a while ago but she never used it after. She looks uncomfortable, he sighs and gets up grabbing the blanket with him.

He walked over and got on. Sliding his legs under the copious covers on the bed. He felt much warmer, they were thick like the ones his father always had him use at Winterfell.

He smiled as he laid his head back on the pillow. This was definitely better than the floor.

“Thank you.”

She smiled and laid back down, “you’re welcome.”

“Is this normal for you?”

She looked at him, “what do you mean?”

He looked back at her, “Sharing the bed.”

She furrowed her brows, “do you think it’s normal for me?”

“I don’t know. I mean you are not the timid type.”

She smiled and turned back to look at the wood ceiling, “that’s true. I take what I want.”

He grinned, she’s pleasantly unapologetic for her actions. It’s a refreshing quality in a person.

“But the answer is no.”

He glanced at her again. She was leaning on her side, her hand on her knuckles. Looking at him with a smile.

“I haven’t shared my bed. Not since the death of my late husband.”

His chest started feeling a little tight. He wasn’t sure how to describe his response but he thinks he was happy to hear that answer.

“What about you?”

His small grin faded and he looked dumbstruck, “me?”

“It’s not fair to only ask me. I deserve an answer from you as well.”

“Right, well…” He looked away from her.

He heard a little gasp from her, “are you untested?”

“No. I’ve done it. With the woman I loved once.”

She tilted her head, curious for that story, “How was it?”

He smiled fondly remembering her, “it was spectacular.”

That’s when Daenerys really started laughing. Loud and very amused. He looked over at her almost offended by her response. But lost his slight temper when he saw her cheeks flush a little rosy as she laughed.

“What?”

“Only a man could recount his first time as spectacular. You’ll never find a woman describing her first with a word that positive.” She peeked at him through the corner of her eyes, “even your former lady love.”

He sighed. And readjusted the blankets, pulling them higher on his body.

“What happened?”

“With what?”

“With your lover.”

“I… am not…. I don’t want to get into it, if you don’t mind.”

She smiled, “that’s fine. If you’re curious though, my husband died because I pressed a pillow on his face.”

He flinched. His body instinctively moving a bit further away from her as she said that. He looked at her, his eyes testing hers for any signs of false words.

“It was for the better, he fell and was no longer himself. His head, his mind was no longer there. I did what he would’ve asked me if he could.”

He saw her eyes, they were now glossy. Glassy, tears streamed down the side of her face. His heart sank, she’s been through a lot. More than many probably care to know. He reached over and softly ran his finger across her cheek, wiping the tears away.

She turned away, presumably embarrassed to be caught crying. But he felt her hand laying on his now. Butterflies began to flutter.

He softly spoke, his voice now deeper and huskier than usual, “You can cry with me.”

She slowly turned her head to face him and just as their eyes met, they both leaned in and captured each other’s lips in a kiss. A deep kiss, wet and sloppy. But it was nice.

As they parted, they stared into each other’s eyes once again. They were both huffing, taking in big breaths. The kiss didn’t take their breath away, but the emotions that fueled it did.

They both then smiled and began to kiss again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouu la la. How did you enjoy this one? ;P


	7. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany make a decision.

His hands began to softly slide across her legs. Moving them up her thighs and then resting on her hips. He moved his lips off of hers and began sucking at the skin on her neck.

She pushes on his chest, causing him to roll over on his back. Swinging a leg over his waist, hovering over him. The moon light peering in through the window and giving Daenerys an almost angelic glow. His eyes glazed over her, from her waist up to her face.

She noticed his gaze and smiled. Slowly unbuttoning her blouse. Each button opening and revealing more and more skin underneath. Her skin was soft, fair and clear. She was the last thing you’d imagine when you think of an outlaw.

She undoes the last button, her shirt opening and parting. Showing the brassier she wore underneath.

He quickly slips his thin tank top off. His hands slowly began to run up the sides of her body. She flinched at the initial contact.

“You’re hands are cold,” She whispers.

Jon smiles and sits up. His face inches from hers, his arms snaking around her and pulling her skin against his.

“My apologies,” he whispers back before softly placing kisses across her chest. She throws her head back, holding onto his shoulders. Her blouse falling off of her shoulders.

“Stop,” she huffs.

He stops and pulls away, “have you changed your mind?”

She watches him, his lips puffy and face flushed. She then pushed on his chest, laying him back down. Then slid the top all the way off. Tossing it to the side, then bringing her hands behind her back working on the clasps of her brassier.

Jon tried to bring his hands up to help her but she pushed his hands back down. Bringing her knees and laying them on the back of his hands. Pressing them against the bed.

“Don’t touch me.” She smiled, “I want to watch you squirm first.”

Jon’s chest began to pound again. He kept his hands to his side and watched as she finished removing the remaining cloth that separated them. After she had finished she brought her hands back onto his abdomen. She leaned on her palms, bringing her face closer to his. She was staring into his eyes, he didn’t want to blink.

“Can I have the control?” She spoke softly. His eyes brought back down towards her lips as she spoke.

He watched her lips smile then nodded, “take it.”

\---

He woke up, the sunlight was shining in through the window. Lighting up the whole room. He rubbed his eyes, getting the fog of sleep off. He heard the pitter-patter of rain tapping against the roof.

“Morning.”

He turned his head and saw Daenerys sitting on a chair by the fireplace. He sat up, the covers slipping off his chest. He could feel the cool air hitting his bare skin. He pulled them back up and held them over his shoulders.

“Is it morning?” He asks.

He could see she had a warm drink in her hands. Wearing her white button up blouse with her hair still down. Her legs curled up on the chair.

“Yes. I woke up not too long ago.” She looked over at him, “it’s still raining. So I’ve decided we’ll be waiting until it stops to keep moving.”

“Where would we be going after it stops raining?”

Daenerys shrugged, “whichever town is nearest.”

Jon slide over and off of the bed, grabbing one of the covers. He walked over. He could see a few marks on her neck. He smiled to himself as he brought the blanket and wrapped it around her.

“You should stay covered. You’ll catch a cold.”

She laughed, “you weren’t concerned about me be exposed last night.” She looked at him over her cup as she took a long sip.

Jon looked away, feeling his cheeks flush again. His mind began to bring back memories of what they did last night.

Visions of her skin, hands and mouth. Her hair, her smile and her eyes. He looked back at her, “because I was keeping you warm.”

“Ah, is that it?” She put her cup down on the small table by the chair, “since we’re going to be staying longer, want to keep me warm again?”

Jon was stretching out, standing by the fire. He chuckled, “I’d like food.”

She smiled, “let’s eat together. I was waiting until for you to wake up before I went down stairs.”

They put on their clothes then came down. Finding a seat at one of the tables. He kept staring at her.

“Is there a beautiful painting behind me?” She mocks.

“No.” He softly scratched his beard, “I was just… wondering.”

“About?”

“After what we… what was this to you?”

She pursed her lips, “does it have to be something?”

“I mean it has to be right? Like this wasn’t your intention when you took me was it?”

“It wasn’t. To be honest, I was going to bring you back. The moment you would have asked me to, I would have.”

“Were you really?” His expression not fully believing what she said.

“You just never asked. I mean you didn’t show too much enjoyment for a while at the beginning but you never asked me to take you back. So I decided to see how far you’d let me take you.” She smiled, “I guess the suggestion you gave me by the tree was the thing that convinced me though.”

Jon rubbed his head, trying to remember what she was talking about.

“About going for the leaders. Chopping off the head of the snake.” She laid her head on her arms atop the table. “I guess you’ve shifted your alliance.”

“I didn’t. I was just giving you a suggestion. I’m still… a sheriff.” His voice slowly fading towards the end of his sentence.

“Are you sure about that?”

Of course he was. He dedicated his time to the duty of upholding the laws. Helping people. He took his vows. I mean he feels for her but the government hasn’t wronged him… right?

“I am.”

She sat up, “shall I take you back then?”

He paused. Thinking about it. Would she really bring him back… alive? Return to his officers, his home and his post as sheriff. Plus what was he here with her? Her captor, that’s all he is. He had to go back, he had to have people who were worried for him. He had to go back.

“Yes. I’d like to go back.”

She sighed, “then once it has stopped raining. We’ll give you a ride back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn damn damn


	8. Heading Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journey back begins.

The rain has finally stopped. He was sitting in the chair by the fire this time while she was sitting on the bed. After the discussion downstairs, she has stayed relatively quiet since. He tried to talk to her but she gave short responses.

She looked out of the window, “If it isn’t raining still tomorrow then we can leave.”

He pulled the blanket higher up, “okay.”

The rest of the day was… silent for him. She left not long after letting him know they could leave tomorrow. Going back down and hanging out with other people. He didn’t want to go with cause he knew she didn’t invite him to come for a reason.

As the sky got darker he was slightly more concerned when she still hadn’t come back up. I mean they were in a dangerous place. Surrounded by criminals afterall. But he believed she was fine. It may have been surrounded but it was also crawling with her loyal Dothraki. 

He was laying in the bed. He was sat up waiting for her to come back but the later it got he had more trouble keeping himself awake. Getting more and more tired as time passed.

After a long wait, he fell asleep.

“Ah fuck.”

He heard whispered in the dark room. It was still night and the fireplace had gone out. The room was nearly pitch black. But with the help of the moonlight, he could make out the slightest outline. He pretended to be asleep, not wanting to sour her mood by asking her many questions circulating in his head.

He felt the bed dip a little as she carefully got in. Or tried to be careful, he could smell the alcohol from her. He is just relieved that she was just spending the time drinking. If he woke the next morning and questioned on where she went or god forbid someone found her severed head in an alleyway. He could kiss going back home goodbye as an option for him.

The bed kept shaking as she continually shifted around. Eventually she stopped and whispered his name.

“Jon?”

He rolled around, “yes?”

She rubbed her face for a while. He watched as she was… just… drunkenly trying to speak. But after a few minutes of groaning and face touching he decided to just try and sleep again.

“Jon. Are you asleep?”

He begrudgingly opened his eyes again, “yes?”

She held her hands up over her head. Flipping them over and looking at the backs of them. He was half expecting her to be silent for a few more minutes. Then rolled back over.

“Are you excited?”

“What? What would be exciting for me right now?”

He heard her giggle before cutting herself off, “you’re going home soon. Shouldn’t that be exciting? I mean you’re about to escape your vicious, evil outlaw of a captor.”

He sighed, “I guess. I mean I am glad to be able to see my friends. Well more like officers but I think we’re also friends.”

He paused, turning back around and seeing that she had fallen asleep. He let out a small smile. She was flushed from the drinks but looked… innocent while she slept. He closed his eyes to sleep again. Letting out a few last words.

“I’m not sure if I want to leave. But I need to try.” He chuckled to himself, “I’m tempted to offer you the opportunity to come back and get me if it turns out i’ve made a mistake.”

The next morning came. Jon was shaken awake by Daenerys. He got up in a hurry, he was startled. Looking around a little frantically before realizing it was just them in the room.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” She pointed out the window, “it’s stopped raining officially. Sun is out. We’re going to leave now, get dressed.”

He looked around for the clothes he had taken off on the floor. But she then tapped his shoulder and pointed to a folded pile on a table by the bed. He went over to his clothes.

“Thank you.”

She nodded, “we’ll be outside waiting. Just hope into the carriage when you’re done.” Then she left.

He could tell she wasn’t fully there still. He got dressed quickly and left the room. The carriage was waiting right outside. He opened the door and got in. She usually sits opposite him but she wasn’t there. He looked around and asked one of the Dothraki men where she was.

“Are we waiting for her now?” He asks.

The man doesn’t acknowledge him for a few seconds before answering.

“She wanted to ride a horse today. She’s in the front on a saddle.”

“Can I ride one next to her?”

He looked over at Jon, “please get in the carriage. We should make it to Winterfell by nightfall if we leave now and keep a steady pace.”

Jon wanted to protest but knew it was pointless to. He got in and closed the door. They started leaving. He knew she couldn’t not come in at some point. Riding horseback all day… well it’s not the most comfortable way to travel for that long.

As they were traveling, Jon could hear his stomach growling. He didn’t eat anything that morning. And barely ate anything for supper. He opened the door and leaned out trying to get someone’s attention.

Waving his arm and shouting until someone on a horse rode up next to the carriage.

“What?”

Jon turned his head towards the man, “I was wondering if I could have something to eat. It doesn’t have to be much but I’m starting to feel starved.”

The man on the horse, he could tell was annoyed. But nodded and rode away. He trusted him and got back in closing the door. He waited a few minutes then there was a soft knock on the carriage door. He quickly opened it because they were still moving, so he must have been holding food on his horse.

When he opened the carriage he saw Daenerys. She was riding next to the carriage then handed over a satchel. He took it.

“Thanks-”

She rode off after he grabbed the bag. Probably not able to hear him thank her for it.

He ate the food in the bag and was starting to get bored. He decided to try sleeping, it would make the time go by much faster.

He laid his head on the side of the carriage. Finding it difficult to get comfortable in a bumpy ride. But finally finding a little crook that held his head well. He tried settling into it. He peered out a little hole on the wall and saw her. She was riding near the carriage now.

She didn’t have her hair braided today. It was out, long and loosely flowing in the wind as she rode the horse. She had a hat on that matched her shirt. And a horse that matched those two. She managed to look elegant, horse riding can be calming but rarely would he call someone riding a horse elegant.

He decided to close his eyes. Finally being able to feel himself starting to sleep.

\----

The carriage stopped, nearly bucking him out of the seat. Catching himself on the wall with his hands. He shook his head to get him out of a slight daze he was now in. The carriage door opened and she was standing in front.

“We’ve made it. Come on.”

He stepped out and saw the town lights in the distance. He looked at her a little confused.

“We’re going to give you a horse to take the rest of the way. In case you’ve forgotten, we’re not really welcome at any other town.”

Jon nodded, “right. I’ve forgotten that actually.” He saw one of the Dothraki women bringing a horse over to him. It was her horse. The one she was riding earlier.

She gave him a small smile, “this is where we part. It was fun, sheriff.”

She turned and started to walk away. As she left Jon shouted something then got on the horse and left.

“It was fun, Daenerys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well


	9. Sheriff Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon resumes almost as normal.

He rode back into town. Passing the first few buildings as he entered. It was still dark out and most people were sleeping. The few people out not really caring to pay him any mind.

Riding passed the pub he used to drink at, and the house of the woman that was overly anxious about every little thing. But the last thing the town seemed tonight was… out of control. It didn’t seem like the raid from a while ago has had any long term effects on anything.

He made a quick pass by the officer’s stand. No one was there tonight but it still looked the same. Nothing about this town has changed really since he had been gone.

Since it was still late, he just went back to his home. He rode until he was now in front of his house. Though he was a little confused that it appeared to have a candle light on in one of the rooms.

He got off the horse and tied the reigns to the post outside. Then opened the front door. Walking in, he noticed it looked weird. He continued to walk and sat down on a chair. It wasn’t where he remembered he had last put it.

Just as he was about to get up and go to bed, he heard a woman scream behind him. He shot up fast and turned around. Startled by her scream. Shortly after a man ran down the stairs, pistol in hand.

“What’s wrong Anne?”

Jon held his hands up to make sure the man didn’t shoot him. But he held out his gun anyway. Aiming it at Jon, standing in front of the shaking woman.

“Who are you?”

“Who am I? I should be asking you that, this is my home.” Jon said.

“You’re home? I bought this home a couple of days ago.”

“How? It wasn’t even for sale.”

“It was put on sale once the former owner died.” The man spoke.

Died? Jon was confused, “the former owner died? That’s what people think?”

“Well he was taken. And everyone just presumed he died.”

Jon sighed, “I see. Will I’ll be leaving then. I apologize for scaring y’all.” He started for the door.

“Wait.” The woman yelled.

Jon turned around and looked at her. She continued to speak, but was now speaking softer. Probably still a little startled to find a random man in… her home.

“You can spend the night here. On the sofa, but you have to be gone by the mornin’.”

Jon glanced at the… husband he assumed. Looking for the approval of them both on that. The man looked down at her then finally nodded.

“Fine. You can stay this one time. But if you try anything…” He held his pistol up one more time, “I’ll kill you.”

Jon smiled, “cross my heart.”

He walked over to the sofa and laid down. While the other two got back upstairs. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. But was struggling to actually doze off.

Before long, the sun was up and became morning. He decided to leave before they woke up. Leaving and taking up on the horse and heading over to the officer’s stand.

He walked inside and saw Grenn’s head on the poker table. Sleeping. He walked over and tapped his shoulders.

He sat up quickly, “I wasn’t sleeping Sam. I was deep in thought.”

Jon laughed, “deep in thought? Is that what we’re calling dreams now?”

Grenn turned around in his seat, “Jon?” He got up from his seat, “What the hell, how…”

Jon smiled, “I came back Grenn.”

“But, how? Where were you? What really happened?”

Jon slowly pushed Grenn back, getting him to sit back down. “Relax. One question at a time.”

Grenn rubbed his head, “how did you come back Jon?”

Jon smiled, “She let me come back.”

“She? You mean, you really were taken… by Daenerys?”

Jon nodded. Grenn’s eyes widened, “aw man. How was it? How is she? Why did she let you go?”

“Well. Let’s see. It wasn’t fun at the beginning. But it got better as time passed. And she is… I don’t think anyone really knows who she really is. But I think I’ve started understanding a little more. And she let me go, well I really don’t know why. She just… did.”

“Sam was absolutely distraught when you disappeared.”

Jon frowned, “I figured he would be. Is it still bad?”

“No, he has been getting over it slowly. But I don’t know what seeing you will do to him.”

Jon sat on one of the seats by him, “I guess there is only one way to find out.”

After a few rounds of poker with Grenn, the rest of the officers showed up. Pyp came down first. All he saw was the back of Jon’s head and Grenn beside him.

“Mornin’ Grenn, who’s this guy? New recruit?”

Jon turned to face him, “hey Pyp.”

Pyp dropped his glass of whiskey, “Holy… Jon!”

He ran over and gave him a hug, “you came back.”

“I did.”

“Pyp, what’s all the yelling about?” Sam asked as he headed in.

Sam looked up at Pyp and Grenn around Jon. Sam was dead silent, still standing where he was. Jon saw that he was clearly shocked, and decided to make the first approach. Walking up to him.

Sam held out his hand, “don’t. I need to know I’m not losin’ my mind.”

Jon chuckled, walking up to Sam and wrapping his arms around him. “I’m happy to see you too Sam.”

After a long segment of answering everyone’s questions, they were finally able to force themselves out to start their jobs. Heading out at the front.

But as Jon was taking up the role of sheriff again… he just didn’t feel right. He couldn’t get into it like he used to. After the day was nearly over, the postman came over with mail. Handing Jon a letter. He went inside to read it.

To Jon

It didn’t say who it was from. He opened it and read what was written.

Jon, I don’t know why you haven’t been writing back. You gave me the warning and that was the last of our communication. Either way, I just need to know that I’ve let you in on what’s going on.

They’ve taken Robb. One of the leaders apparently made a complaint about Robb’s recent activity. They are accusing him of being a big part of the Brotherhood. He’s currently being taken to the cells. His trial has not yet been revealed.

Ned.

Jon crushed the note in his hand. Tossing it against a wall. The Brotherhood? He doesn’t even know who they are. Something he must have missed out on while he was gone.

Sam came in, ready to pack his things up to go back home. Seeing Jon upset.

“What’s wrong?”

“What do you know about the Brotherhood?”

Sam let out a huff of breath, “all anyone knows who isn’t a part of the group, is they oppose the current government. And the leaders. Why?”

“They think Robb has a part in it. They’ve taken him to the cells.”

“Oh, Jon. I’m sorry to hear that. Do you know when the trial is?”

“No.”

Sam gave Jon a pat on the shoulder, “if you want to talk about it…”

“No, it’s fine Sam. Gilly will be waiting for you.”

Sam sighed then turned to leave. Giving Jon his space. It’s never good to be taken by the leaders and brought to the cells. Only the biggest of the big criminals go there.

Jon’s suspicious. Even so, there has to be another motive. He keeps thinking but can’t really think of anything.

He just has one thing on his mind now… he has to get Robb out. By any means necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright now how y’all feel?


	10. Free Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon talks to an officer and makes a decision.

He laid on a sofa inside the officer’s office. He couldn’t take his mind off of the letter. It was now a crinkled ball on the table, he kept glancing over at it. 

“God damn.” He whispered to himself.

He sat up and rubbed his temples. He won’t be able to go to sleep while thinking this hard. Just as he was about to go for a night walk around, one of his officers came in.

“Sheriff?”

He looked over at the entrance, “Gendry?”

“Do you have time to chat? I know it’s late.”

Jon scooted over on the sofa making room for Gendry to join him. Tapping the leather cushion next to him.

He came over and sat down, “I heard about your brother.”

Jon sighed, “yeah? Is it already spreading through town?”

Gendry shook his head, “I just overheard you and Sam speaking earlier.”

Jon scratched his beard, “oh. I did raise my voice for a moment there. It’s just… frustrating.”

“I just came to offer advice, if you wanted it.”

“Advice?”

“I used to work as a guard for the cells before I came here.”

Jon almost immediately perked up in his seat, “really? So you know what the inner workings are?”

“I do, I figured if you had questions on what it’s like or how it works that I could answer them for you.”

“How often do people that go in… come back out but not for an execution?”

Gendry stuttered at first. Jon must have thrown him for a loop with that being his first question. But he rubbed his head then started to think back on his time there.

“Well, I’ve only seen it once. But no one was shocked that they were freed.”

Jon tried to think if he maybe remember any news of someone making it out. But he still couldn’t. For all he could remember of what he heard, that they all don’t make it alive.

“The man freed was Jaime, Jaime Lannister.”

Jon leaned back in his seat. Fuck that’s right. He could remember that one. It’s been a while though, he was young when it happened. He killed a judge from the high court. But was released for being “falsely accused” of the crime.

“Jon looked at Gendry, be honest with me. Do you think there’s something lawful for me and my family to do to get my brother home safely?”

Gendry took big breaths, “no. The reason I left was because the system there, the system they use is immoral. They’re corrupt down in that city. You can’t trust a soul, not even the beggars are safe to trust.”

“Well, thank you Gendry. You should go home, get some rest. I appreciate your concern.”

Gendry got up and gave a small smile, “anytime. You’re a good person, one of the few I’ve managed to meet. It’s not right what they’re doin’ to you and yours.” He then turned and left.

Jon smiled. Gendry’s a good boy. Young when he came to join but you could tell in his eyes, he’d lived a far from innocent life. Boys become men too fast in Westeros.

He then laid back down, with another attempt to fall asleep. This time he was able to rest.

“Jon.”

He could feel someone pushing on his shoulder.

“Jon, wake up.”

He opened his eyes and grabbed whoever it was by their arm. Twisting it and pushing down on their shoulder. But letting go when he saw it was a wincing Sam.

“Oh, sorry Sam. I, just a reaction.”

Sam rubbed his arm, “it’s fine. You’ve gotten sharper. I just came to let you know you got another letter.”

He grabbed the envelope from Sam’s hand. He broke the seal and pulled the letter out.

Jon, remember me? I’m sure you do. I’m just checkin’ up on you. But if writing letters is not okay, do tell me so.

He knew exactly who it was. It was Daenerys, he isn’t sure exactly how she sent it without getting caught but it doesn’t matter. She left him a location to send any replies to.

He would be fibbing if he said he didn’t like getting the letter. Just then he remembered what Gendry had told him about it being corrupt. She tried to tell him to not trust the top like that. 

He started working on a letter back, she might be the only chance he has to get his brother back. After finishing the letter he quickly ran over to where the postman was next, giving him the letter to get delivered.

He pulled his hair back, now a little moist from a good sweat.

Hold tight Robb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it?


	11. Hello Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone familiar sees Jon.

He continued his sheriff duties while he was there. Helping the locals that would come to ask for various forms of help. Everytime the postman came to give them letters, he would wait anxiously for a reply from her.

But he never got one. It’s been like four days already with no word. He had to start accepting the possibility that he might have to do it without her.

“Jon, can I talk to you?”

He looked over and saw Sam, “yeah.”

They walked towards the back. Sam folded his arms after wiping the sweat off his forehead. Jon moved over a little more to stand in the shade.

“Are you okay? You’ve been off lately.”

“What do you mean off?” Jon asks.

“Like you used to be more... enthusiastic when you worked. Now you seem idle.”

Jon sighed, “I just don’t feel like doing this anymore. I’ve got my mind racing about several things right now, it’s hard to work or focus on other things.”

Sam nodded, “I get that. But… I just want to be able to help you if you need some.”

Jon gave a small smile then patted Sam’s shoulder. Walking over and giving him a big hug. Sam hugged back.

“You’re a good friend Sam. But the help I need, I can’t ask you for.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s dangerous.” Jon took a quick glance around before continuing, “I need to get my brother. I want to stop some powerful people. You have a family to care for Sam. I can’t ask you to help me.”

Sam was about to protest but Jon continued, “don’t argue with me Sam. Stay here and take care of Sam and Gilly. Yeah?”

Sam nodded, “okay. But remember that my offer will always stand.”

“I appreciate that Sam.”

They returned back to the front of the stand. Jon sat on one of the rocking chairs out front since no one has come for a while. The sun was starting to set. He had a few more hours until it was time to sleep. He still hasn’t bothered getting a new place, he just stayed on the sofa in the officer’s stay.

He was basically just waiting for the postman. He hadn’t come yet today, so he assumed he’d come later.

He let the other officer’s go home for the evening. The day remained easy and free. It didn’t take long to Jon’s relief, he saw the man coming over.

He stood up, “anything today?”

The postman shook his head, “sorry sheriff. You don’t have anything again today.”

Jon sighed, “okay.”

“I… uh don’t mean to pry. But who are you hopin’ to hear from? Got a city slickin’ lover?”

Jon chuckled, “I wouldn’t call her a city slicker. I’d recommend anyone not to call her one if they saw her.”

The man smiled, “well. I hope you hear from her soon. She’s a lucky gal to have a guy who pines as often as you.”

“I… I’m not like in a relationship-” Jon shrugged, “thank you.”

“Well, I’ll leave these letters with you.”

He left and Jon decided to call it a night. Going back in and setting the letters on the table. Walking over and sitting on the couch.

He took off a few layers to cool down a bit. Stripping off his top and bottom. Laying a blanket down on the sofa so that his skin doesn’t stick to the leather if he started sweating.

Finally after a long day, he lays back and closes his eyes. He still doesn’t know why she hasn’t written him back. But now is not the time, he needs to think of what he’s going to do and how to do it.

While sleeping, he starts hearing a familiar voice. She’s speaking to him. He realizes quickly it’s her voice. Great he thinks, I’m dreaming about her now.

But he isn’t mad, he kinda misses her. But the voice only got louder, he can’t sleep with it now. He then feels soft hands on his chest, his heart beating harder. His dream was getting better.

“Jon.” She softly speaks.

He now imagines her face. God she was beautiful. The hands on his chest get more aggressive. Pushing him and shaking him a little. The voice is getting a little frustrated.

“Jon, wake up.”

He realizes he isn’t dreaming, but actually hearing it. His eyes fly open and he sees Daenerys kneeling by his side. He rubs his eyes a few times to make sure he was hallucinating. It would be really bad if he was seeing things.

She was now smiling, “so you sent me a letter.”

Jon nodded still a little confused on if he was actually talking to her. He shot up in his seat and looked around.

“How did you get in here? Or in the town to be honest. No one saw you?”

She laughed, “I came alone. I asked the Dothraki to wait silently on the outskirts. They are not generating any attention. Plus one person entering a town doesn’t draw much attention. Especially at night.”

Jon’s shoulders relax, “why didn’t you write me back?”

She sat down on the sofa next to him, “because I chose to come instead. You know how skeptical I am. You could probably call it paranoid. But a bunch of letters between us talking about what you wanted to talk about… is not safe.”

Jon sighed. He knew she wasn’t wrong. Creating a scheme to freeing a prisoner and possibly overthrowing heads of a government, isn’t something you’d want to send in letters.

“You could have sent one letting me know you were coming.”

She grinned leaning over. Bringing her face close to his, “and miss out on surprising you?”

“You’re technically a criminal of the law, surprising me by showing up in an officer’s office isn’t the first thing you should attempt.”

She shrugged, “I trust you to keep me safe.”

“How did you know I’d be here?”

She smirked, “I didn’t.”

He shook his head, “you need to consider getting more information before doing things.”

She looked around, “so you needed my help? They have your brother right?”

He nodded.

She turned in the seat and laid both of her legs on top of his. Pulling him down to lean against her. She started playing with his curly locks.

“Where should we start?”

He turned his head and looked at her. Eyes locking, “we? So you’ll… help me?”

She smiled, “Yup. Let’s get your brother out of those damn cells.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well how is this chapter for y'all?


	12. Low Profile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys keeps a low profile.

“Are you sure you want to help me?”

She laughed, “are you trying to make me change my mind?”

“No. I just want you to know that it won’t be easy.”

She gave a small smile, “I know. I never assumed going against them like this was not dangerous. But you already know how I feel about those fuckers.”

“Well, I don’t know where we should start.” Jon confessed.

She lay back on the couch, stretching her legs on his lap, “I guess that’s what we’ll do tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“We can try to make a plan.”

The sun rose and Sam comes in to another surprise. Eliciting a sound that woke Jon up. He sat up nearly pushing Daenerys off of the seat. He climbed off and walked over to Sam.

“Morning Sam.”

Sam leaned over to look at Daenerys, “who is that?”

He looked over, she was starting to wake up. She sat up, “Jon, how early is it?”

As she opened her eyes she saw Sam and Jon. She smiled and waved, “hello. Are you an officer too?”

Sam stuttered, “I, I am. Not big on the criminals and what not. But I keep track of numbers. And you are?”

“I’m-”

Jon interrupted, “she is Clara.”

She stopped and looked at Jon surprised. But went with it. Getting off the couch and walking over to Sam, “Clara, pleasure to meet you.”

Sam shook her hand, “are you from here? I don’t remember seeing you.”

“Visiting from out of town. I’ve come to help Jon.”

Sam nodded, “so you’ve heard about his brother. Terrible thing.”

“Do you know where one would start in freeing him?” She asked.

Sam laughed, “one couldn’t free him. Not unless they had access to the cells and knew how to leave before they could be found out and tracked by the best bounty hunters.”

She smiled, “but if you could do that, then it’s possible?”

Sam smiled, “yes. Hypothetically of course.” He looked at Jon, “I’ll be heading up. Where I would miss potentially incriminating conversation.”

Daenerys gave Jon a small grin, “so I guess this happens to be the only group of law men who don’t obey the law.”

He shakes his head, “Sams a good man. He’d never do something like this if it wasn’t unwarranted. I stand by having laws.” He sighs, “they just have to be for the good of the many, not the few.”

She nods, “I can agree with that.”

“Well I guess Sam gave us a bit of what we could do… plan wise.”

“He did. Do you want to return to where my Dothraki are? We can discuss it with them and go from there.”

Jon looked around, “we should, the sooner we start the less I have to worry about being too late. But I want to go see my father.”

“Your father?”

“Yes, I need to talk to him. Maybe find out why it happened. And tell him what I’m going to do.”

She smiled, “Okay. We go there first.”

They left on the horse that Daenerys brought here. Jon gave Sam a farewell before riding off. Sam understood and asked to come back soon.

They rode out of the town. Jon looked back before they continued.

“Are you already regretting it?” Daenerys asked.

Jon laughed, “I am not. There’s nothing to regret about trying to save my brother.”

She hugged him from behind, “That’s good. You’ll need a clear head when we break in and steal one of their prisoners.”

Jon laughed, “you’re right about that.”

“I look forward to meeting your father.”

Jon smiled, “do you?”

“Is that my new name around these people? Clara…” She repeated.

“We need to keep a low profile, can’t have news of Daenerys Targaryen going around talking about the cells.”

She nodded, “A low profile it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a shorter chapter, but hopefully you still enjoyed it :)


	13. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys make it to Ned's.

Jon looked behind him, “are you sure we can just go past the Dothraki? Don’t you need to at least let them know where you’re going?”

“Why are you so worried?”

“I mean, it wouldn’t work to be incognito with all of them with us. So I understand leaving them behind but we haven’t come up to them. You said they were waiting for you on the outskirts. Shouldn’t you at least let them know to go back to that one lawless area or something?”

She smiled, “don’t worry. I’ve already told them to go there if I don’t show up by the morning.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. I mean after I read your letter I assumed anything could happen once I showed up. I just didn’t want to risk any of them. If I showed up to some trap of yours or if you were telling the truth.”

Jon halted the horse. Turning on the horse a little more, “you really thought it was a trap?”

She shrugged, “I didn’t think it was a high possibility but I did consider the option. If after you came back and recounted all that happened. I figured you trying to get me back here could have been to arrest me. Or something along those lines.”

Jon frowned, “I guess I can’t blame you for at least considering it.” He looked back forward and continued moving forward, “but it still kind of hurts knowing it crossed your mind.”

She squeezed him, “it was just a quick thought.”

They kept riding. It took them two nights to finally arrive to the town that his father resided. Daenerys got accustomed to falling asleep behind him without falling off. He shrugged his shoulders to wake her.

She sighed while opening her eyes, “have we made it there yet?”

He smiled, “yeah. His house is that one. On the hill over there.” He pointed towards it with his finger.

She looked over, squinting to dispel her drowsiness. She started laughing. Finding something amusing.

Jon looked over his shoulder, “something funny?”

She nodded, “yeah. I mean had I come here, that would have been one of the homes I would… you know. One of the fortunate people to become misfortunate quickly.”

Jon looked back remembering what she did, “ahh. I forgot bout that.” He then furrowed his brows, “you’ve never been here before?”

Daenerys shook her head, “this is not a familiar town. So don’t worry,” she tapped his shoulders. “I haven’t stolen from your father.”

Jon sighed in relief, “it’d be a slightly awkward encounter have you had done so.”

“It wouldn’t have mattered anyhow. I’m not introducing myself as Daenerys Targaryen, the infamous outlaw. Notorious thief and wanted criminal.”

Jon chuckled, “you’ve got quite the titles in Westeros.”

She smiled, “I am willing to add more to that someday. I mean I don’t mind titles that I’ve properly earned. It helps me carry around who I am.”

He laid his hand on one of hers around his waist, “you’re not just a criminal or outlaw. That’s not who you are. Not really anyway. I figure Daenerys Targaryen the misunderstood is more suiting.”

She shrugged, “I’ve stolen from people Jon. I might be misunderstood by everyone but I am still what I am. A criminal.”

He wanted to add more but as they were approaching the gates outside his father’s home. He bit his tongue. A man came up to the gates.

“Who is it?”

Jon flung off of his horse, “Jon. Jon Stark, Ned’s my father.”

The man adjusted his spectacles to get a better look at Jon. He then walked over and pulled out a set of keys. He had to have at least a dozen of them on the chain. And unlocked the gate. Opening it for him to enter.

“Welcome Jon. I didn’t recognize you, your hair’s gotten longer since you left.”

Jon smiled, “I never liked cutting it. You don’t look a day older since I left Luwin.”

He smiled back, “I appreciate the lie. Flattery gets you everywhere Jon.”

Jon held the reins of the horse and brought Daenerys in as she stayed on horseback. They went through and Luwin looked at her.

“Bringing back a bride is it?”

Jon held out his hands, “no. Not a bride. She’s a good friend.”

Luwin nodded, “I remember having good friends too.” Giving Jon a cheeky wink before walking out ahead.

Finally at the top and now in front of the entrance. Jon walked over letting her know to hop off the horse. Luwin opened the doors for them and they headed inside.

“Father?”

He heard some shuffling then something bang onto the floor. Ned popped his head past the wall and looked at Jon.

“Oh Jon my boy.” He moved his head back in. Then coming out with a book in his hand. “You should have told me you were coming. No letter and out of the blue.”

Jon gave him a hug, “sorry. It was kind of a quick decision. I had to come after hearing about Robb.”

Ned gave a solemn nod, “right. Bloody shame that situation.”

Jon frowned, “do you know what reason they gave for doing it? Did they not tell you anything?”

Ned walked over to a chair sitting down and sighing, “I was visiting him when it happened. We were discussing a visit to you actually. Then they rushed in. Breaking his door down.”

Jon sat down on the seat next to him, gesturing to Daenerys to take a seat too. Then faced Ned as he continued to talk.

“They grabbed his wrists, then binding them. Pulling him away. I tried to stop them but they pushed me back. Pulling a pistol out on me. I asked them what was going on, why they were doing that. As they dragged him out one of them turned back and said one thing before disappearing.”

Jon laid a gentle hand on his lap, “what did they say? Was it when they told you that they assumed he was part of the brotherhood? Was it something else?”

Ned glanced over at Jon with a stone face, “the Lannisters send their regards.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, did yall like this one?


	14. In The Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys get new information.

Jon frowned, “what is that supposed to mean?”

Ned shook his head, “I can only assume they are after me.” Ned started pacing the room, “and they must have found the perfect way to get at me.”

Jon kept his eyes on Ned as he continued to pace, “the perfect way?”

Ned looked over at Jon with a solemn expression, “coming after my family.”

Jon took a deep breath, “if that’s so… why are they targeting you? Did you do something? Say something? Does it have something to do with this… brotherhood thing?”

Ned shushed Jon, looking around the room. Pushing Jon and Daenerys out and walking them over to the room below the building. Once he closed the door behind him, he turned to Jon.

“Don’t mention them. Not unless you know exactly what your surroundings are.” Ned rubbed his head, “they’ve started releasing spies. Anyone could be watching everyone.”

Jon crinkled his face grabbing Neds face, “have you lost your mind? You’ve gone paranoid.”

Ned pushed Jon, “I have not. I’ve seen them, paying too much attention on people’s conversations. I’m not alone with this knowledge.”

Jon sighed, “come on. We’ve come for no reason.”

As Jon was starting for the exit Ned grabbed his wrist. Jon pulled it away turning back one more time, “have you been like this before or after Robb was taken?”

Ned ignored his question and resumed his earlier point, “I’ve been talking to Tyrion about it.”

Jon immediately froze, staring at Ned. Daenerys stepped forward next to Jon looking at Ned, “you mean Lannister? Tyrion Lannister?”

Jon looked at Daenerys then back at Ned. He nodded, “he has reached out to me recently. He needed me to help him.”

Jon furrowed his brows in both confusion and curiosity, “help with what?”

Ned took a big gulp, “he wants to overthrow the leaders.”

Daenerys butted back in, “you mean overthrow his family? Right? Why would you believe him about something like that? They sent you their regards, awful suspicious timing. Don’t you think?”

Ned shook his head, “he reached out to me afterwards. He would have warned me had he known they were going to do that.”

Crossing his arms Jon asked, “so he didn’t know? The only Lannister to not know who was receiving his regards?” Jon shook his head, “you have lost your mind if you expect me to fall under those deceptions you’re being fed.”

“Shut your mouth!” Ned yelled.

Jon was again silenced.

“You don’t know Tyrion. You don’t know his situation, his relationship with his family or his feelings towards them as the leaders of Westeros. Are you as narrow minded to not consider that your assumptions aren’t shaped by the deceptions of the other Lannisters?”

“It’s… just not something one would consider wise to believe. I mean his family took one of ours. An idea that he didn’t know seems… unlikely at least.”

Ned nodded, “I’m aware. But I know him, have for years. He’s a smart man, a good man. He had recently reached out wanting my help in assistance. Recruiting people to be willing to fight back, if the time comes to it.”

“Is that why they got Robb? Was he in on it, your scheme against the head of the snake?”

Ned nodded.

“So Robb really was, was working with that group?”

“I don’t know about that. If he was recruiting them, it was without letting me in on it yet. But going around trying to get people to agree in going against the government leaders might get word to spread to the wrong ears.”

“Ah.” Jon nodded, “so Tyrion was the one to spill about spies.”

“Yes, he sent me a message to let me know. They had got some in the North, maybe Robb went to one of them by accident and was reported on.”

Jon huffed, “well what now? I came to tell you that me and her were going to get Robb out.”

“You were?”

“Yeah. We planned to get him out before they decide on his fate, likely being death.”

Ned looked over at Daenerys, squinting as if trying to process her face. Jon stepped over, “I didn’t introduce you two, have I?”

Ned shook his head, “I assumed she was your-”

“She’s not my lover.” Jon interrupted.

Ned smiled, “I was going to say friend. But your response answers it.” He held out his hand towards her, “I’m Ned. It’s very nice to meet you…”

She took it with a smile, “Clara. You can call me Clara.”

He tilted his head, “Clara?”

She nodded.

He smirked then shrugged, “alright.”

Bringing his attention back to Jon, “did you have a specific plan to get him out?”

Jon stuttered, “well… well you see. We were going to get a layout of inside the cells. Figure the guarding times and find the perfect moment or opportunity to get in and out without catching any attention.”

“That’s your plan?”

Jon pouted, “we were leaning on a more stealthy approach. Getting him out and far away before they found out.”

Ned laid his hand on Jon’s shoulder, “we should go see Tyrion. If there’s a way to get Robb out, he should be able to assist us in finding it.”

Jon glanced over at Daenerys. She didn’t look happy about this, understandingly not fully trusting of him or his intentions. He looked back at Ned, “okay.”

Daenerys sighed as Jon agreed. He reached for her hand, squeezing it. Without words, reassuring her to trust him.

“I want my brother back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well well, the plot thickens.... or so I hope, I'm trying yall. Anyway did yall like this one?


	15. Meeting in the Godswood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Initial meets.

Jon and Daenerys got on their horse they came on and Ned got out his best horse. Ned bid farewell to Luwin and they all headed off.

Jon looked over, “how long is this ride gonna be?”

Ned shrugged, “it’s not actually a long one. It’s more of a tricky one. We’re headed somewhere not many if anyone else knows about.”

Jon nodded, “alright. Then let’s put a little pep in our step. Giddy up.” He started to speed up his horse.

They rode for a couple of hours. The sun wasn’t setting yet but it would be soon.

Ned is in front and they follow. He turns his head pausing, “look alive. This is where it gets tricky. The sunlight is diming, be careful.”

“My eyes are open.” Jon replied.

They started to approach a river. Lots of rocks around, some of them stable to go across on and others not so much. Jon pays close attention to what Ned does, knowing that he’s the one who will know the best way to get to the location safely.

He watched what he walked on and where to cross. They made it across the river rather easily. The next patch of ground was covered in gravel. As they continued down Ned stopped and gestured for them to stop.

“Now we are hitting the big problem. It’s not easy and it might be easier for us to walk the horses past.”

Jon was a little confused as to what that meant but didn’t question it. Him and Daenerys both got off the horse and Jon guided it with the lead. As they passed a large rock blocking the view he noticed a large crater. It was rather deep, maybe not enough to die but certainly enough to break a few bones.

But there was a rather thin strip of ground, enough for them to cross it without falling in.

He looked over at Daenerys a little concerned. But she gave him a smile.

“We’ve got this.”

He stayed back and watched as Ned went across first. Ned seemed rather comfortable with it. He had been here a few times before. Jon then let Daenerys cross by herself. He’d go last with their horse. 

He patted the horse and whispered to her, “don’t look down girl.” He stretched his neck, getting looser. Then started walking across. He went slow and paid close attention so the horse wouldn’t slip or stepped on a bad part of the path.

The path was more comfortable for Jon, the issue lies with it being much more narrower for the horse who took up more space when walking.

Towards the end he felt better. Luckily for him, his horse didn’t seem bothered. They got back onto their horses and continued.

Not too long after they were now on nice green grass. And there were now trees. The nice white trees with red leaves, like the one he saw before.

“Wow. I didn’t know there were more of them.” Daenerys spoke softly.

“Let’s carry this secret with us. Knowing people, they’ll cut these down and sell the wood.”

Daenerys nodded. They went further until Jon could see a small figure not to far off.

“Is that him?” Jon asks Ned.

“Yeah. He must have been here by chance. I thought we’d have to wait until tomorrow before he would actually show up. We usually meet during the day.”

They came up to him and he was just staring at a tree. Well the biggest tree of them all. He turned around when he heard them approaching.

“Ned, I didn’t expect you. This isn’t the time we meet.”

Ned smiled, “I know. But my son and his friend have come. And we have a favor to ask of you.”

Tyrion looked over at Jon and Daenerys behind him and smiled, “family of Ned’s are friends of mine. Ask me whatever, I’ll see if it’s within my power.”

Jon got off of the horse and walked over towards Tyrion, “I need to get my brother out.”

Tyrion nodded, “I see. I’m shocked Ned hasn’t asked that yet. But I think I might be able to help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this one was a day late my apologies. I'm moving soon so I had to fit my shit in a box today lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter tho <3


	16. Can You Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk more.

Jon smiles, “you can?”

Tyrion nodded, “I think so.”

Jon walked over to him and sat down. Tyrion felt intimidated at first but sat down as well. Ned and Daenerys followed suit and sat on the ground with them.

“I am all ears.”

Tyrion sighed, “well I do know the general schedule the guards have. Just not individual people.”

Jon shrugged, “that’s not an issue. A general idea is a good start.”

“It is going to be dangerous for starters. It won't be a picnic.”

Ned gripped Jon’s shoulder and smiled, “Jon here can handle anything that comes his way. He’s always been resilient and always will be.”

“Don’t build me up like that. And I know it’ll be dangerous, I didn’t intend on an easy in and out. I was sure hoping for one but it’s realistically unlikely.”

“Well, the cells are always attended by someone. That is except for lunch. I mean someone is still supposed to be there but the guards that are there during lunch never really pay too much attention.”

Daenerys scoffed. But Tyrion continued.

“Lunch is a break for them. They are more relaxed around that time. That is no doubt the moment you show up and get him. But getting out will be the trickier part. Depending on if you can manage to stay undetected until they notice he’s gone, they’ll send out the word to shut the city down.”

“Shut the city down?” Jon asked.

“They’ll close all the exits. Gates will close and coming in and leaving will become impossible.”

“Really? Impossible?” Jon asks wanting a response he knows he won’t get.

“Let’s just say that if you want to get out, you’ll have to do a lot of killing. And that would not be good, because then you’d become a higher priority criminal on the stake of murder. Not just taking a prisoner.”

Daenerys frowned. Jon sees her out of the corner of his eye. She gets up and starts walking away. Jon gets up and follows her.

Ned sighed, “hey Tyrion. We should get to catching up on things while they talk.”

Jon follows her out and she stands in front of one of the trees.

“Hey, are you alright?”

She shrugs, “I think actually talking about this with that guy is kinda freaking me out.”

He hugs her from behind, “if you change your mind, let me know. It’s okay, I get it.”

She sighs, “I haven’t changed my mind. I’m just a little more worried is all.”

“Do you think you could do it?”

She turns her head, “do what?”

“He said that if we get caught inside the city before getting out. We’d have to potentially kill to get out. You spoke about not killing anyone with… such pride.”

She smiles, “I do have pride in that. I can be all the things everyone thinks I am. A criminal, thief and outlaw. But they cannot call me a killer.” She sighed, “I don’t know if I can do it. I need to be honest with you about that.”

As she looked up, she noticed him with a small smile.

“You wanted that answer?”

“I just needed to know that you haven’t changed. I actually admire that stance you have on not killing. It’s an oddly endearing thing.”

She whistled, “that’s what makes me endearing? You sir, have some weird come ons.”

He laughed, “Oh come on. Can’t take a compliment?”

She just smiled. Jon nodded, “okay. We should get back. I’m sure there’s more.”

She frowned, “fine. But this thing is starting to bore me.”

He shook his head, “just remember that it’ll lead to a…. more than interesting adventure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being like gone for a minute. I officially moved, mostly unpacked and have access to wifi. I will do my best to keep up again lol.


	17. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys gives her thanks.

They returned to where Ned and Tyrion were.

“Welcome back. Are you ready for the first thing that you’ll need to do?” Tyrion asks.

Jon nods, “all ears if you already have a plan.”

Tyrion smirked, “good. So first you will have to do is head down to King's Landing. I need you two to get a feel and understanding of the city. Do a little traveling around and get a good functional idea of all the alleys, paths and walkways.”

“That’s it?” Daenerys asks.

Tyrion raised his brows at her, “well it sure will be important to know the best ways in and the best ways out. Cause once you need to leave with Robb, you’ll need to know the quickest way, the safest way and the best way out.”

“I agree, but that’s all you want us to do first? Don’t need us to set something up or anything?”

“What do you think you could also do?”

Daenerys paused then looked over at Jon. He just smiled and shrugged. She shook her head, “nothing I guess.”

“It’s a good base start,” Ned added.

“But I don’t need to tell you both, you need to keep your head down. Keep a very low profile,” Tyrion spoke sternly.

“I know,” Jon replied.

Ned looked over at Daenerys and Jon started to wonder what was going on. Ned kept looking over at Daenerys with a peculiar glance.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we will be good at it,” Daenerys spoke.

Tyrion nodded, “that’s very good. So head out now, get there quickly. We do not have the time to waste.”

Jon furrowed his brows, “wait. How will you tell us what to do next?”

Tyrion laughed, “I live in King's Landing. I’ll get the next information to you.”

“I’ll have to return North,” Ned said. “It won’t do you any favors if they find out that Ned Stark is hanging around there. I’m more than a little harder to go around unnoticed.”

Tyrion chuckled and held out his hand for Ned to shake. Ned gave it to him and they shared a friendly smile with each other.

“Keep my sons safe.”

Tyrion laughed, “I’ll do my best.”

Tyrion was the first to head out. He pulled a hooded cloak on and got on a horse to leave. Jon went over to his but Ned called them over.

“Jon come here real quick.”

He looked over before walking.

“You too… Daenerys.”

Jon and Daenerys froze and shared a shocked glance with each other. They then shared their shocked look with Ned who just started laughing. They quickly walked over.

“How do you- I mean when did you-” Jon sighed.

Daenerys just stayed in shocked silence. Ned finally stopped chuckling at their shock and started to answer their questions.

“I knew it was her since I saw her. She’s a lot older than I remember but the Targaryen features are always striking. Plus there are the occasional wanted posters on buildings.”

“Oh. Right,” Jon sighed.

Daenerys was now curious though.

“Older than you last remember?”

Ned smiled and sat back down on the grass under one of the trees. She followed and sat near him. Jon now interested sat down to listen.

“Your mother was a lovely woman. I still hate that I couldn’t help her too. You may not know my role. I made sure you didn’t, I made sure no one did. Not more than the few people I trusted.”

“I’m still confused,” Daenerys admitted.

“I had heard things. Heard things about what they had planned against your family. And I just couldn’t stay out of it. Your mother I knew well. And I only saw you when you were young enough to not remember me. But I had to offer my help. Your mother stayed back to keep them busy as the men I trusted got you and your brother out.”

“What? Really?” Jon asked.

Ned smiled brightly, “I guess it at least worked out for one of you. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Daenerys then leaned over and hugged Ned. Catching him off guard but soon hugging her back.

She spoke softly, “thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouuuuu I hope you guys liked this one. Plans are set and Ned spilled his tea.


	18. Lion's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading towards the Lion's Den.

After a little more talking. They decided to part ways before it gets too dark. Ned got on his horse and bid them farewell before heading off to Winterfell.

Daenerys and Jon then got onto their horse that they shared. Heading out to King’s Landing.

As Daenerys got on the saddle she asked Jon a question.

“Do you know what it’s like there?”

Jon pauses then turns to face her, “no. I’ve never been, purposefully might I add.”

She laughed, “I don’t remember too much of it. Other than it was big, to me. And there were a lot of people, I’d like to think I had positive relationships with a decent amount of people there.”

Jon smiled, “so you were popular back then too.”

“Sure. Except now they’d all turn me in if they knew it was me. But I mean I don’t blame them, that's for sure. But I did think I was close with more than a few of them which made me more confused when they all let my family get villainized so easily.”

Jon frowned. He kept moving while thinking of something that could comfort her.

“You know, maybe they didn’t really fall for what they claimed.”

Daenerys scoffed.

“No, genuinely. Maybe at least one or two of them didn’t fully believe all that was being claimed.”

“Then that’s sad.”

“Sad?” Jon asks.

“Yeah, sad. They had or felt like they had no ability to voice their concerns or ask questions to try and further confirm whether it was true or not. People don’t have a right to a voice here.”

Jon smiles, “maybe not right now. But maybe we can change that someday.”

Daenerys laughed, “yeah maybe. It’s a good thing to strive for. For us and others.”

“The voiceless,” Jon chimes to himself. “Well I think we have a voice.”

“If you mean we can speak, then yes. We do have voices,” Daenerys mocks.

Jon chuckles, “no I mean right now. You can say whatever you want. Yell it even.”

Daenerys smiles, “yeah. I guess you’re right.” She looks around. “Fuck the Lannisters!” She shouts.

Jon laughs then joins in. “Fuck the Lannisters!” Jon then remembers Tyrion, “except Tyrion thus far!” He shouts.

Daenerys agreed, “except him. For now, until we know that his motives are sincerely for the betterment of everyone!”

Jon chuckled, “Does that make you feel better?”

Daenerys nodded, “yeah. A little actually.”

“Good. Hopefully the ride to King’s Landing isn’t too long.”

After half a two day ride, they finally approach the gates of King’s Landing. The gates were open and people were going in and out freely. Merchants, city slickers, people who did and didn’t live there and various travelers.

Jon was struck as he passed through how busy it really was. He remembered Daenerys mentioning that there was a lot of people, but not this many. A million at least.

Jon then pulled a cloak further over his head, he was positive that his face isn’t recognizable to anyone. But wanted to be safe. Daenerys did the same, hers was one that would be recognized.

“Keep your head down. We can’t have anyone recognize you as the notorious outlaw.”

Daenerys chuckled, “I know. Especially not in the lion's den.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like the chap? Hope so lol.


	19. In King's Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding the right place to stay.

They headed down the dirt road. People weren’t paying them any mind. I guess that’s the luck when entering a big busy city. No one really notices when you’re new and frankly they do not give two biscuits why you’re here.

He leaned his head back towards Daenerys, who was behind him. “Do you know where the place Tyrion recommended for us to stay?”

Daenerys squinted as she looked around, “I really do not. It must be a new, or new enough to have opened up while I wasn’t here.”

“Should I ask someone or should we continue to look for it on our own?”

Daenerys looked around nervously under her hood. She saw what seemed like friendly faces. No one was looking at her. Just then a King’s Landing officer passed by. He gave her a small nod but nothing significant. She then shook her head.

“No, we can find it on our own.”

Jon nodded, “okay.”

They continued down several paths. A few lead to dead ends and others lead down more pathways. But they were now doubting there was a sign for this place and that they’d have to ask for directions.

But right as they were about to quit and ask, they saw a small sign hanging from a thin strip of roofing. It swayed a little when the wind picked up a bit more.

“Found it.” Jon announced to Daenerys.

She lifted her head and saw the small sign. Fingers Inn. But as Jon and Daenerys looked on at the building they noticed it wasn’t just an inn. There were women of plenty outside bidding the attention of the gentlemen passing by.

Daenerys started giggling behind him, “this is a brothel.”

Jon wiped the sweat off his forehead as he considered finding another place to temporarily settle. But as he thought longer, he realized it must have been recommended for a reason. Maybe the innkeeper is tight lipped. Or that since it’s a brothel, people don’t look too hard in the area.

He hopped off the horse and slowly walked it over to the wooden bar and tied the reins to it. Helping Daenerys off and they headed inside. Fighting off the hands of the women outside trying to get Jon’s attention.

Once they got inside, Jon wasn’t sure what to expect. But this was a lot more classier than one would think when brothels come to mind. Lot’s of satin curtains and sheets hanging from doorways, roofs and walls. Providing a small amount of privacy for… the clients.

Jon headed up to the desk where a red headed woman stood.

“Are any rooms available?”

She smirks, “what kind of room?”

Jon’s eyes widened realizing what she was asking, “oh. Uh just a room to rent to stay. Not any other services, just a room.”

She nodded, “we have a few, does the size of the room matter?”

He shook his head, “just the… privacy.”

“Follow me.”

He grabbed Daenerys’ hand as he followed the lady up several sets of stairs. She opened up a door to a room. It had a bed, fireplace and a small table with a couple of chairs.

“Will this do?”

Jon nodded with a small smile, “Yes, thank you. Oh and how much will it cost?”

She winked, “Tyrion has it covered.”

Jon’s heart nearly stopped. She already knew not only that he was coming but who he was. He looked around slightly more paranoid now. Then nodding one last time before closing the door with him and Daenerys inside.

“How did she know who we were?” Jon mumbled to himself.

Daenerys laid her hand on his back, “I assume if Tyrion trusts her, he detailed that a pair would be showing up. One with pretty dark curls and another with light silver hair.”

Jon shook his head, “I don’t know how he could trust anyone with information here. I think this will only make me more aware of our surroundings here.”

She smiled, “then I can trust you’ll keep me safe.”

Jon chuckled, “you’ve proven to be more than capable of keeping yourself safe.” He turned his head and shrugged, “you may need to keep me safe as well.”

Daenerys gave a cheeky grin as she sat back on the bed, “If I must… then I will.”

Jon smiled as he walked over to the fireplace. Setting in some of the wood that was placed beside it and getting a fire started. Cleaning off the dust from the fur rug that sat on the floor, in front of the fireplace.

Daenerys came over and sat on the rug, holding her hands out towards the fire. The brothel itself was a lot cooler than it was outside. Maybe it was the low lighting combined with the lack of any particular comfort that she felt a little chilly inside.

Jon joined her, he kept his eyes on the door. Daenerys looked at him wondering how long he’d stare.

“Hey, you know I think we’re safe for now.”

Jon sighed, “I know. But I can’t help but feel a need to keep attention on any potential danger.”

She smirked, moving over and slowly making her way onto his lap. Forcing his legs to lay out flat on the ground and bringing his eyes from the door to her.

Wrapping her arms over his shoulders, “Aren’t I a better view than the boring old wooden door?”

Jon smiled, “much better.”

As she leaned in to give him a kiss, they both got interrupted by loud noises coming from a room beside them. Loud moans moved through the unfortunately thin walls.

Eliciting a laugh from them both. She gave Jon a sympathetic look, “this place doesn’t really inspire romance.”

Jon shook his head, “no it does not.”

But Daenerys softly tugged a handful of his hair behind his head. Moving his head back. “But I’m willing to try if you are.”

Jon bit his lip at the look in her eyes, “lately… I’ve been up for anything really.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouuu


	20. Travelers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys are... travelers.

They had been strolling around the streets. They still wore their hoods. They were having fun, actually. At first they were both a bit on edge but as soon as they realized that they probably didn’t have much to worry about as long as they avoided unwanted attention.

They went up to a pub nearby. As they went to the entrance they saw a poster nailed onto the door.

WANTED: Daenerys Targaryen

They both shared a small amused look, then Jon tore it down. Crumpling it in his hands then placing it in one of his pockets.

They headed inside and ordered a drink and a meal.

“How long do you think it’ll take for someone to notice me?”

Jon scoffs, “hopefully never.”

She smiled while eating her soup.

“But if someone does, I will keep you safe.”

Daenerys stared at him, “will you?”

He smiled, “it’s a promise.”

They finished eating then left. They started walking through an area where people were selling all sorts of things. Fruits, pastries and various other things. They walked up to a stand selling oranges.

“How much for two?” Jon asks.

“Five.”

“Five? How about three?”

“Four.”

Jon pulled out his money. “Fine.” He paid him and took two oranges, handing one to Daenerys.

She laughed, “you had to bargain?”

He shrugged with a smile, “I made it cheaper didn’t I?”

She shook her head as she peeled her orange, “sure but by only one coin.”

“This is a big city market, I heard you’re supposed to bargain because people will always charge more than these items are worth.”

“That’s true. When I lived here I just never did.”

“Never? So you aren’t good at it then?”

She smiled, “not that. I just never wanted to I suppose.”

They approached another stand.

“Hello. Would either of you like anything?” The man asked.

Jon shook his head, “we’re just looking around.”

He nodded, “understood. Let me know if you change your mind.”

They looked at the various items he had. Jon couldn’t really describe what kind of merchant he was. He had items that seemed entirely unrelated.

“Are you two new to King’s Landing?” He asked.

Jon lifted his head, “I guess you could say that.”

The man smiled, “it’s pretty nice isn’t it?”

Jon scoffed looking back at the items, “yeah sure.”

“You don’t like it here?”

Daenerys joined in, “we’re having fun so far.”

“Yeah, what she said.” Jon confirms.

“Well, what brings you two here?”

Jon glanced up at the man. He wasn’t sure if he usually makes small talk with everyone or if he and Daenerys have peaked his curiosity for some reason.

“We’re… travelers. We’re passing through is all. We’ll be leaving soon.”

The man nodded, “I see. Well enjoy your time here, or at least try to.”

Jon smiled reaching for Daenerys’ hand, “we will thank you.” Then walked away.

“Stop pulling me,” Daenerys whispered.

“Come on. I didn’t like that guy.”

Daenerys looks back, “why?”

“I don’t know, he was asking too many questions. No one here has expressed that much care about our presence anywhere else.”

She looks back at Jon, “he didn’t look like he knew anything. Just one of those who probably thought asking you questions would get you to buy something.”

He shrugged, “maybe. But I still don’t want to be near him.”

She nodded, “okay.”

He looked back at her, “we need to get him out tomorrow.”

She froze. She didn’t expect that they’d be doing it that soon.

“Okay?”

She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna go down y'all.


	21. Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are getting to Robb.

They woke up early. Jon and Daenerys had put on some darker colored clothes that they had gotten. It was still dark out which was helpful in sneaking around unnoticed.

As they finally left the inn without getting anyone's attention. Jon held her hand as he lead her through the alley’s. Heading to where the cell’s were. They are off to the side, at a decent distance from the city.

As they rushed through, Daenerys would often slow Jon down.

“Wait, wait.” She looked around.

Jon froze, “what?”

She looked around silently for a few seconds before responding, “nothing. I thought I heard something.”

Jon looked around, “if you do hear anything don’t hesitate to tell me.”

She nodded, “okay.”

They continued on. After about a twenty minute trek on foot. They had finally made it to the cells. Kind of… they were ducking in bushes near the entrance to the cells.

“What did Tyrion say again?” Jon asked as he peeked at the guard standing in front of the entrance.

Daenerys was recalling what Tyrion told them.

“They are usually not there for lunch.”

“It’s definitely not lunch time. But we couldn’t possibly sneak out successfully in the middle of the day.”

Daenerys peered over herself, “Okay. I’ll distract him.”

Jon reached her wrist before she could get up, “no you will not.”

She smiled, “you don’t think I'm capable of handling myself against that guy?”

“It’s not that. But you don’t even have a weapon on you.”

She pulled out a small pistol from behind her back, “you were saying?”

“I didn’t know you had that this whole time. But I don’t want you to get hurt. Or what if something sets the guard off and you have to shoot him. Would you kill him or injure him. Leaving him available to get help sooner or to tell people who the people that got Robb look like.”

She frowned, looking away for a second. She glanced back over at the guard then back at Jon. “I could kill him if it’s what was needed. I came to help you get Robb, and that’s what we are going to do.”

Jon sighed, giving her a small smile. “Fine. But if you need my help, you ask for it immediately. Understand?”

Daenerys smirked, “of course. But don’t hold your breath.”

Daenerys stood up, Jon pulled her back down and gave her a kiss. Daenerys shocked at first, then deepened it. As their lips parted she smiled, “if I was heading into a duel, I’d ask for your favor.”

Jon laughed, “I guess you could call that kiss, my favor.”

She got up and headed out. Slowly making her way to the guard. Jon watched as she spoke to him. She was clearly flirting, flipping her hair around. Twirling it in her fingers. She gave him a small glance, then reached for the guards shoulders. Moving him around and slowly pulling him away from his post.

He knew this was his opportunity that she was giving him. He slowly made his way to the entrance. Popping in thankfully unnoticed.

He peeked to make sure there were no guards inside. Then started pacing down the hallways.

“Robb?”

He started shouting his name, hoping it would speed up the process in finding his particular cell.

“Robb?”

“Come take me you fuckers.”

He turned around and ran towards the direction that the man yelled from. He went to the cell at the end of the hallway. He looked inside past the bars.

“Robb? Is that you?”

He turned around and saw Robb. He was a mess. His auburn hair in knots, his face and hands covered in dirt. He was definitely not taken care of in here.

“Jon?” Robb squinted, slowly crawling over to the bars. “You’re Jon right?”

Jon smiled, “yes. It’s me Robb. I’ve come to get you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well well how do you guys think this will go?


	22. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Robb out of King's Landing.

Robb jumped up to his feet and walked over to the bars, “why are you here? Do you know how dangerous it would be if you got caught?”

Jon smirked as he fiddled with the lock on the cage, “I’m fully aware. That’s why I didn’t come alone.”

“Who else is here then?”

“She’s… well, let’s just say she wouldn’t be thrown a welcome home party with her return to King’s Landing.”

Jon finally got the bars open, “come on, we need to get going.”

Robb followed Jon as they returned to the doors he came through. He slowly moved to the door and peeked to see if it was open for him and Robb to run out of.

Daenerys was still there distracting the guard. He turned to Robb and whispered, “You need to be quiet and do exactly as I do. The guard is not far away from the exit.”

Jon then took one more look at the guard whose back was turned to him and then ran out and then made a sharp turn in the opposite direction of the guard. Then quickly getting behind a few shrubs.

Robb peered out the doorway in the direction Jon went. Jon popped his head up above the bushes and waved his arms to get him to go now. Robb started to move but he must have been crouching in an uncomfortable way because his knees almost gave out as he tried to stand a little more to move faster.

He fell forward enough to bump his knee and bump it hard against the wall. A small but audible wince coming from Robb. The guard's attention was now off of Daenerys and onto the sound. He looked down at Robb who was rubbing his knee.

Lifting the guards gun at Robb, “hey. What are you doing?”

Robb looked down the barrel of the gun, “I.. I was, I dropped something.”

The guard squinted, “wait, aren’t you supposed to be in a cell?”

Bam!

The guard now fell to the ground, his gun escaping his grasp as he touched the back of his head. He looked back at his hand that now had blood on it. He looked back and saw Daenerys holding her pistol out, and aimed at the guard.

“We’ll be leaving now.” She looked at Robb, “go with Jon right now.”

Robb stared at Daenerys a second longer, “you look like the girl on the posters.”

She smiled, “I guess the pictures are pretty good. Just go with Jon.”

Jon ran over and grabbed Robb by the wrist, “come on.”

Robb got up and nodded, “okay. And started to walk away.”

Jon looked at Daenerys, “Are you going to…”

Daenerys interrupted him, “go with Robb back to our inn where the horse is. I’ll catch up with you.”

Jon gave her a small kiss on her cheek, “catch up very quickly, yes?”

“Of course. Now go.”

Jon and Robb started to run. Daenerys looked at the guard. But the guard was now pleading for her to not kill him.

“Don’t shoot, please. I have a wife. I have kids.”

“You will not tell anyone about his escape. You will not try to follow us. And you will not help them try to find us when someone inevitably finds out.”

He nodded, “I swear it.”

She sighed and dropped her arms. Looking around before lifting her pistol and hitting him across his head. Knocking him out. She put her gun away and pulled him into the cells. Then took off to where the inn was.

Jon and Robb finally made it, stopping to finally catch their breaths. Jon walked over and untied the reins of his horse.

“Get on Robb.”

Robb put his foot into one of the stirrups and swung his leg over and on the saddle. Looking back at Jon, “where are we going?”

“Where else? Winterfell, with father.”

“Is he expecting me? Did you tell him what you were doing down here?”

Jon smiled, “yes. He is fully aware, he just couldn’t join me because we couldn’t risk extra guards being splayed across King’s Landing with word of Ned Stark in the city.”

“Ah,” Robb nodded. “But you thought it would be less dangerous to be here with the Targaryen?”

Jon shrugged, “she’s helpful. She wanted to help-”

“And you love her,” Robb added.

Jon smiled, “love is a strong word, Robb.”

“It is. If that’s how you feel, you should tell her it.”

Jon opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by loud breathing and a fast-approaching Daenerys. She came up to them, “I’m not too late am I?”

Jon went over and hugged her, “you know I’d wait for you.” He leaned away, “get on the horse.”

She did, Robb pulling her up and she settled on the saddle behind him. Jon looked at the horse and sighed.

“You two get going now. You need to get out of King’s Landing and in the north as quickly as you can.”

Daenerys frowned, “will hop on then.”

“I’m not going.”

“What? Why?” Robb asked.

“There’s no room for me. That’s a two-person saddle.”

Daenerys tried to hop off, “then take my place.”

“No! You and Robb go.”

“Why us?” Daenerys asked.

“Well Robb can’t be caught alive after escaping the cells. And you are fucking Daenerys Targaryen, you also can’t be caught alive here. I’m the safest bet to stay.”

“But Jon…” Daenerys spoke.

Jon smiled, “I’ll be here with Tyrion. I can talk to him about ways to overthrow the leaders. You can leave and make it back to father.”

Daenerys leaned down and tugged Jon closer by the collar of his shirt. Giving him a long kiss on the lips. “Don’t you dare die in this shit city.”

Jon laughed, “don’t you dare die on the dirt road to my father’s house.”

Robb nodded, “we’ll be going then. Stay safe Jon.”

Jon clasped his hand with Robb’s, holding it firm, “you too Robb. I’ll kill you myself if she gets hurt on the way there.”

Jon waved them off as they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oouu


	23. Aces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Tyrion talk.

Jon watched them ride off until they left his eyesight. Sighing then turning back towards the inn. He went inside and headed up to his room. Laying back on the bed.

He muttered to himself, “Goddamn.” Pulling his hair back. Tossing and turning trying to fall asleep.

After a while of being overly concerned about Robb and Daenerys’ trip to his father, he was finally able to get some rest. Morning hit him like a brick wall when he woke up. The curtains were open from the window and the light was painful when making the first contact with his eyes.

He rushed up and slammed the curtains together.

“In a bad mood are we?”

Jon turned around frantically, looking around concerned about the voice. “Oh, it’s just you.”

Tyrion laid his hand on his chest teasingly, “just you? I’m hurt, I think I’m a bit more valuable to get that response.”

Jon nodded, “okay. I’m just trying to calm down. My head is racing at full speed thinking of all the ways Daenerys… and Robb would get hurt.”

Tyrion looked around, “so they left you behind?”

“I told them to. There wasn’t enough room on one horse. And I wasn’t going to steal someone’s horse.”

Tyrion smiled, “at least now I know you are a good man. Or a man with some form of moral.”

Jon chuckled, “plus it gives me the opportunity to help you.”

Tyrion raised his brows with a devious smirk, “help with?”

“Anything you need doing, that is within my power to oblige.”

Tyrion looked around then closed the inn door behind him. Slowly approaching Jon and sitting on the bed next to him.

“You’re really willing to help with getting rid of my family?”

“I am. I mean freeing Robb was my first priority but that’s been dealt with now. And he won’t ever truly be safe without new leadership that wouldn’t try and get him back.”

“Well, the first thing I am trying to do is simply sow the seed of dissent in the King’s Landing citizens.”

Jon frowned a little disappointed, “that’s it?”

Tyrion laughed and patted Jon on the shoulder as he got off the bed, “yes. You must not fully understand the power of the people when they rise up and fight back.”

Jon slid his hand off of Jon’s shoulder, “I’m sure it’s helpful. But I was hoping for something more immediate.”

“Like what? You wanted to hear me tell you that murdering them was our next and only course to go down?”

Jon shrugged, “not that exactly.”

“They are still my family. I don’t want them to die. But I don’t want them running Westeros either. They are only three people and with what? Seventy thousand soldiers that remain in the king's guard army? But King’s Landing is home to over a million people. Let alone how many people in the Riverlands, the North, Dorn and all the others. If we have them, we have the upper hand.”

Jon gave Tyrion an unsure expression, “if you say so. But your family doesn’t play fair. We need to be prepared to cheat even if it’s only a trick in our sleeve that we will only pull out in desperate times.”

Tyrion smiled confidently, “I have my aces. My cards are slowly stacking but I’ve already got a few important ones added. Don’t worry about that Jon.”

He looked more interested now, “can you tell me?”

Tyrion laughed, “that was funny. I’ll tell you when or if I chose to use it.”

Jon frowned, “of course. I’ll wait then.”

Tyrion shook his head, “no. You go out there and continue to sow the seeds.”

Jon nodded, “yes sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear lannisters, bye bye bye lmfao


	24. Sowing Seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon goes to "sow seeds"

“Hey sir. Would you like any of my pastries?”

Jon smiled as he walked around the woman’s shop. “Sure. I’ll take one of whichever is most popular.”

“Ah, okay.”

As she was going around grabbing a pastry from a shelf, Jon started to speak to her.

“So how do you like King’s Landing?”

“Oh uh, I mean it’s nice for a business. Many people here.”

“What about the Leaders? How do you feel about them?”

She slowed her movements. Dropping a pastry in front of him on the table. She moved some hair out of her face, “I don’t know them well. They never come down to talk with the people.”

Jon started eating, “but would you approve of new leadership?”

She laughed at his remark, “that’s funny. You think that would happen anytime soon? Ha.”

Jon smiled, “if someone did come to do that, would they have your support?”

“I don’t know. I’d have to know who they were, and what they were like. I won’t just support someone new coming in only for them to be just as corrupt as the ones before.”

“That’s true.”

She leaned on the table, “why do you ask? Surely you're not the person who wants to take their place.”

Jon laughed, “pardon? Never would I ever want to find myself in that power position. If anything, right now I just want an exciting life. To wake up and be excited at the prospects of big opportunities.”

She smiled, “young folks nowadays. They all have such high expectations. I almost envy the hope you all have.”

Jon smiled and finished his food. Giving her the money and leaving. “Well, if a better alternative comes one day. Please don’t hesitate to capitalize on any hope you can have for a better King’s Landing. Hope isn’t just for the young.”

\------

“Robb, I’m tired. You’re going too slow.”

He sighed, “you want me to treat the horse poorly? It’s hot and I don’t want to force him to run at full speed until we get there. We need to take occasional breaks, eat and rest.”

Daenerys sighed, “fine. But Jon and I got to King’s Landing faster than this.”

Robb paused, “so you like Jon?”

“Of course I do.”

“How come? How did you and him cross paths anyway?”

She smiled, “It's not the best… beginning I guess. But we grew closer, I don’t know how to exactly explain it.”

“You aren’t using him are you?”

“Excuse you.”

“I have to ask, he’s working on over throwing the leaders. If the succeed. You most likely won’t be wanted anymore. Then splitting with him and living your life elsewhere.”

“We’re done speaking now. You can just take us back to your fathers.”

Robb nodded, “fine.”

\-----

Jon continued through and asked more people those suggestive questions. As he was returning he felt like someone was following him. But as he looked around, he didn’t see anyone.

He came back up to his room and closed the door. Locking it behind him. Getting ready for bed and laying back. His mind now thinking about Daenerys. 

He was just now hoping that she had made it back okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well.


	25. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone runs into some trouble.

Daenerys was starting to get tired. She had laid her head on Robb’s shoulder, holding on so she didn’t slide off of the saddle. This was the longest stretch of time they had been riding without stopping to rest or eat. She laughed when she realized they were only doing it because she had complained about it taking so long to make it to Ned’s.

Robb gently nudged her with his shoulder, “we’re here.”

She lifted her head and looked out. She hadn’t paid too much attention when she first came here with Jon. But the house itself did look familiar from the outside. Not long after remembering the house, the gate opened and she saw Ned walking out towards them.

“Robb! Daenerys!” He paused. Looking around a little confused, “where’s Jon?”

Daenerys got off first and walked over to Ned, “he stayed behind since there wasn’t any room for him on the horse. But he also said something about doing what he could while over there to help Tyrion.”

Ned nodded, “I see. Well, I’m glad you two made it back safely. Jon made the right call, you both are more in the ‘wanted’ area. And wouldn’t be safe especially in the lion’s den.”

Robb hopped off of the horse and ran to Ned with a big hug, “It’s good to be back.”

Ned smiled and hugged him back. “It’s good to have you back.”

Robb laughed, “I was starting to get a little nervous the longer I stayed there. But I knew you wouldn’t take my absence lying down. I expected some sort of rescue. I just thought it would be through some means of compromise with the Lannisters. Stealing me back? Now that’s a new move for a Stark.”

Ned chuckled, “what can I say. New problems call for new solutions.”

“I hate to interrupt this sweet reunion but we can’t just leave Jon in King’s Landing alone. Can he expect you two to go there and help or is it just me?”

Ned and Robb turned their attention towards her. Ned then told Robb to go inside. Robb left and Ned came up to Daenerys, “I will, of course, help him. But we need to stay here and wait for word from either him or Tyrion on what our role will be. You can’t just go back there. Not with your head on every wanted poster across Westeros.”

Daenerys scoffed, “I’ve made it pretty far. Plus I didn’t intend to return alone. I do have the Dothraki. They are loyal to me as I am to them.”

Ned smiled, “I see why my son likes you. You’ve got a strong fire in your belly. Your determined and headstrong. But you need to use what’s inside your head right now. You’re gut may be telling you to go and return now. But your brain has to be telling you to hold back and wait for something more concrete. Follow your brain for now, yeah?”

Daenerys sighed, “fine. But I don’t expect me to stay doing nothing if something happens.”

Ned swung his arm around her neck, ushering her inside with him. “If something happens to Jon, I will join you and your Dothraki. We’ll bust down the doors and use force if need be. But for now, let’s go eat then rest. You can use the shooting range out back to keep your aim sharp.”

Jon had seen a letter outside of his door. He was shocked to see it so out in the open, not Tyrion’s typical move. He was supposed to meet up with him towards the back of the city. It was almost always empty. Jon would often go there with Tyrion to speak. It was the safest place to do it without constantly going back to that area he would speak with Ned at before.

He got dressed and headed out. He had bought a new set of clothes. His new hat and coat helped him blend in a little more with everyone else. He walked the path that would get him back there the quickest.

He passed a few figures who seemed to be paying a little too much attention to him. But he felt as though he had to be thinking too much on it. Once he made it to where he was supposed to meet up with Tyrion he sat down on one of the chairs outside of an abandoned home. 

“Excuse me.”

Jon jumped at the voice. It came out of nowhere behind him. A person walked out from behind the building.

“Oh, I’m sorry sir. I didn’t think anyone lived here…”

“Take your gun out of your holster.” The man demanded.

Jon then noticed a few more men coming out from hiding. Jon slowly raised his hands, “what are you planning on? I assure you I don’t have any money for you to take.”

The man in front of him pulled out a gun, bringing up towards Jon. “I said take your gun out.”

Jon pulled his pistol out. “Now what? Do you want a duel? Because I don’t have time for your stupidity.”

The man cocked his gun, “put it down on the ground and kick it over to me.”

Jon saw the other men pulling their guns out and aiming at him. He looked around and knew he was surrounded. He could go for it but the chances of getting all of them without any harm to him was unlikely.

He looked back at the man, “who are you? You’re not common criminals.”

The man smiled, “you’re right. We’re not. Now, do as we say.”

Jon saw the man’s jacket open as he moved his arm. He saw the small shine of a badge. He frowned, it was a familiar badge. One he wore once himself. He must have been the sheriff for King’s Landing.

“Hey, I am a sheriff too. Of another area. Smaller than King’s Landing but still of the same authority-”

“Cersei has announced you as a wanted criminal. And if you want to make it out of here alive, you’ll be doing as we say now.”

One of the men pulled out a rope. He felt a kick at the back of his knees. He fell to the ground, dropping his gun. The sheriff rushing over and picking up Jon’s gun. He felt people pulling his hands back and being tied up.

“What crime have I committed to be wanted?”

The man pulled up Jon by his arm. “You’ve been charged for conspiracy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamn, now what? ;P


	26. Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets questioned.

Tyrion wrote on a piece of paper quickly. Then he went over to the man at the door. “Send this quickly.”

“Yes, sir.”

Jon was brought down to a dirty room. He was at the cells earlier, but that’s not where he was now. Hey attached him to a rope against the wall. He yelled at the man who was leaving, “where am I?”

He turned towards Jon, “it doesn’t matter now.”

Jon frowned, “this isn’t justice. This ain’t right to do to a criminal before a fair trial.”

The man laughed, “do you really think she cares about that?”

“Who? Cersei? Considering she’s one of the leaders, I would say that she at least should care about fair and real justice.”

He nodded, “you’re right. She should. But that’s not the world we’re living in.”

He then walked away. He was replaced by some clacking shoes. He then saw her. She walked in and headed straight to him.

“So Jon… are you regretting your actions yet?”

He shook his head, “I don’t know what you mean.”

She laughed, “I see. But you don’t need to help my brother. What is Tyrion offering you for you to be working for him?”

Jon frowned, “he’s not offering me anything.”

“But you are helping him?”

He shook his head, “we have nothing we need to discuss with each other.”

She nodded, “where did your brother go?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know. Did he leave?”

She walked closer to him. “It’s fine if you don’t say anything. You’ll just live longer if you do.”

“So you’re going to kill me here? No trial or some public spectacle?”

She smiled, “I see you’re slowly understanding your situation now. You won’t be getting either one of those I’m afraid.”

He laughed, “corrupt to the core huh.”

She sighed, “how rude. No way to speak to the host of a party.”

“Party? Are you actually losing your mind or have you been to the saddest parties?”

She smiled, “it’ll be a party when you get more guests. Your brother, your father, my brother and that little lady friend you had.”

Jon went silent. She leaned over, “oh did I strike a nerve? Was it when I mentioned your family?”

“I’m not talking anymore.”

She frowned, “at all? I mean I could offer you something. Just tell me what my brother wants to do then I’ll let you go. Leave you and your family alone.”

He rolled his eyes, “do you think I’m that dumb?”

She laughed, “I did. Guess I was wrong. Well, I’m a little hungry. I’ll see if you’re more cooperative tomorrow.”

She left and he sat back against the wall. “What now?” He muttered to himself.

Daenerys was eating when Ned came up to her. She was suspicious when she saw the expression on his face. “What’s wrong?”

He put down a paper on the table, “they got Jon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have Cersei yall.


	27. Let's Get Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned, Robb, and Daenerys agree on something.

Daenerys was now pacing the room. Ned was sat down on a chair waiting for her to say something. She kept her mouth tightly shut as she was thinking. Robb came inside in a rush. Sweat layered on his forehead.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Ned sighed, “I didn’t want you to know because you’d want to go get him.”

Robb frowned, “well, of course, I’d want to. Because we should. He got me out, it’s my turn to return the favor.”

Ned walked over to Robb, laying his hand on his shoulder. “You are especially not safe there. Why would I let you go when the risk is having you both captured?”

Robb shrugged his hand off, “balderdash. If we’re going to get him, then I’m coming.”

Daenerys butted in, “we should all go.”

They turned towards her. Ned raised his brows, “all three of us?”

She smiled, “no, us three and the Dothraki.”

Robb smiled, “hey that’s a good idea. If we all go in a big force like that, then we gotta stand a chance at not only getting Jon back but just taking control there and then.”

Ned slowly stretched his back. Then he rubbed the back of his neck as he sat down. “I don’t know. What you’re suggesting right now is… it’s the start of something big.”

Daenerys smirked, “bigger than going to help a prisoner escape? Bigger than plotting treason? Bigger than being a wanted outlaw? I don’t think there is any going bigger for us.”

Robb nodded, leaning his arm on her shoulder. She crossed her arms and as Ned watched them he felt pride in them. Proud of who they were and what they were willing to do.

He eventually gave in, “alright. As you argued, we might as well at this point. Let’s go get the bastards.”

Immediately they began to pack up and get ready for the haul over to the Dothraki. Ned looked over at Daenerys, “are you sure they’ll help us with this?”

She nodded, “they are loyal plus it doesn’t hurt to take over the government that would seek to have them chained up and executed.”

Ned chuckled, “very true.”

\----

Jon opened his eyes quickly and angrily as he felt cold water being splashed over him. His clothes were now wet and sticking onto his every muscle. He gave a little shake before looking at the man who held a wooden pale in front of him.

“What… What are you doing?”

The man smiled, “what I’m told.”

He then turned and left. Jon flicking his head to move his hair out of his face. As he did so, he heard the familiar clacking of shoes on the floor. He let out an audible sigh as he noticed it.

She laughed, “am I that memorable? She gave a few extra taps on the ground with her shoes. So you know when I’m coming already? Maybe I should switch up my shoes.”

“Maybe you should stop showing up at all.”

She smirked, “if you weren’t so stupid maybe I’d like you.”

“And if you died, I might show up at your burial.”

She nodded, “I guess we’ll see who dies first huh.”

He frowned avoiding eye contact. She leaned in closer, “do you have anything useful to tell me yet? Anything you’d like to offer up?”

He laughed, “I think the pastry shop in the city is good. The lady knows how to make a mean pie.”

She sighed, “I see. Maybe I’ll eat there after I’ve hung all of your friends coming to get you.”

Jon froze. His face now worried about what that means. Did they come already? Did they know already?

“Don’t worry. They aren’t here yet. Not that I’m aware of anyway. But trust me I have my guards prepared. They will let me know when people entering the city fit the description of them. It’ll be soon enough, you Starks are… quite predictable.”

Jon frowned, “they’ll beat you.”

She smiled, “I hope it’s at least a good fight. It gets boring when it ends quickly and easily. Well, I have a nice pastry shop to visit, do take care while I’m gone.”

His body relaxed as he heard her leave. He wasn’t necessarily scared, he felt as though he was useful for her. But he was worried because he knows that Daenerys at least will definitely be coming to get him.

“Don’t die.” He murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a minute but hears your update, hope you liked it!


	28. Rally The Troops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion and Daenerys grab their troops.

Tyrion walks around the streets of King’s Landing. He heads inside the pastry shop. After shaking a few hands, he walks out and heads into another shop.

He rushed around the city, he had two men he had hired to keep by his side. After Jon was taken, he didn’t want to take any chances to make it easier to snatch him up as well.

He went around until he made it to the last person he was needing to talk to personally himself.

The man saw him coming his way and looked around before pulling his cloth to the side granting Tyrion access to inside his backroom. Tyrion turned quickly towards the men.

“Stay here. Keep everyone out and away.”

They both nodded, “yes sir.”

Tyrion went inside and sat down. The other man did as well. “Is it time already?”

Tyrion nodded. “It is. Don’t do anything until it’s time for your participation.”

The man started to fan his face with this hand, “how will I know when?”

Tyrion smiled, “you’ll know. Trust me.”

The man nodded. But he didn’t have a confident expression. Tyrion sighed and walked over towards him. Softly laying his hand on his shoulder. “I know you might feel nervous, but this is for the best. The best for you and your family.”

“I know. But courage doesn’t exist in everyone. Some people take more to get theirs.”

Tyrion laughed, “preaching to the choir. I know you have the courage needed, just taking this conversation with me shows it. Just keep your eyes open for the moment we need you.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tyrion got up and left the room. “Let’s go.”

\---

Daenerys squinted as she saw something moving in the distance. After a few steady seconds she realized it was what she was looking for. She kicked her spurs and moved faster.

“Come on.”

Ned and Robb both increased their speeds as well as they followed closely behind her. After a few minutes of riding, she caught up with the Dothraki.

“Daenerys! It’s been so long. Where did you go?”

She smiled, “I had things I needed to do. But we all have something we need to do now. All of us.”

The man raised his brows, “are we finally sacking another city?”

She shook her head, “no. In fact, if we do this one last thing correctly. We shouldn’t need to do that ever again.”

“Never? You know most of us… like doing that.”

She sighed, “well tell them we can sack one more city. King’s Landing.”

“What? We avoid that one.”

“I know, but this time we’re getting rid of the leaders there.”

“Ah.” He rubbed his chin, “that’s what you were doing while you were gone?”

“Yeah. It’s a perfect time to do it.”

“How do you know we’ll be successful? You know the people rally behind the Lannisters.”

She smiled, “I’ve got a feeling that won’t be the case. Not forever.”

He nodded, “you already know we’re with you. We ride where you ask us to.”

She smiled, “then let everyone know. We ride tonight.”

Ned and Robb gave each other reassuring looks. Daenerys gave them a nod. “We’re getting the city and Jon.”

\----

“So Jon… how long do you plan on being this defiant? You know it would just be easier for us both if you told me your grand plan.”

He didn’t say anything. He kept his eyes on her though. He was enjoying how much the silence was starting to bother her. Not even a single witty remark that seemed to make her skin bristle in anger.

She lifted her hand to smack him but was stopped when one of the guards ran down the steps and towards her.

“Cersei, somethings happened.”

She turned her head, “what is it now?”

He looked at Jon then back at Cersei. “We’ve got… we’ve got intruders.”

She turned her whole body away from Jon. The guard and her started whispering, Jon couldn’t make out what they were talking about. All he knew was, it wasn’t good… for them anyway.

After a little back and forth the guards ran off and she turned her attention towards Jon. With a heavy sigh, “looks like your information doesn’t matter now. Your friends have arrived.”

Jon smirked.

She frowned, “take him. Bring him with us.” She spoke to the few guards inside the room with her. Jon frowned, “where are you taking me?”

Now she was the one smirking, “you really didn’t think I cared about your information right? I just needed you alive as a bargaining chip. Since the people behind this revolt care about you so much, you’ll be quite useful for me.”

“It won’t work.”

She laughed, “I guess we’ll be finding out, won't we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo the battle boutta go down! Dun dun duuuuun


	29. City on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The charge into King's Landing.

She lifted her hands. Slowly dropping each of her fingers until she now held up a balled fist. Once she did they all rode in fast. Horse after horse, all of them charging the front gate of the city.

“Ram the gate!” She yelled.

Soon after they had rammed wagons into the gate until they busted open. Running into the city. There were already many of the city authorities ready with guns to shoot them.

Daenerys saw some of them fall in front. She took Robb and Ned’s attention. They pulled off to the side.

“I thought we were going to have help on the other side.”

Ned sighed, “we are. Tyrion said we were. I’m sure they’ll arrive.”

She frowned, “they better.”

Then she rode out with her pistol in hand. She rushed through shooting at every city guard she saw. Not aiming for any vital spots. Just at arms and legs.” They made it past the entrance and were pushing further into the city.

There was one more guard she shot before pausing and looking around. She yelled for the Dothraki to also stop. They stayed on horses, they weren’t there to rob anyone.

She looked though to be sure that none of the Dothraki broke her rule. But luckily none seemed to have. But she saw something else. A swarm of new city policemen running out of the government building.

All of them armed and ready to shoot at any minute. She was sure there was more police then the Dothraki.

She then saw people starting to come out of the buildings around them. People coming out of their shops and their homes. She looked around a little nervously when she noticed all of them were armed.

“We’re not here to hurt you,” She said.

She saw a man come out and faced her. Then looked back at the government building.

“This is the time right?”

She then saw Tyrion come out. “It is.”

Not a second later, that same man ran towards the policemen. Pulling a gun out and pulling the trigger on one.

The other police by him shot at him back. That was when all of the King’s Landings citizens began to shoot at the police.

“So this is the help?”

Tyrion nodded, “We can’t lose now.”

She then rode forward with the Dothraki following. That area in the city was now pure chaos. Everyone was armed and firing. It was now the people versus the authorities. And right now the people were winning.

She kept firing her gun. Round after round at people's arms and legs. She still had this urge to not kill anyone. She couldn’t. Not something she ever wanted to do.

But the others didn’t have the same qualms. She saw death for sure. It wasn’t until someone in front of her head was riddled. Splashing her in some blood that she started to freak out.

She rode off to a rather quiet area. Robb saw and followed her.

“Daenerys where are you going?”

“I can’t keep doing that. I might be a criminal but I was a thief, not a killer.”

He laid his hand on her shoulder, “hey relax. Remember why we’re here.”

“For Jon.”

He smiled, “that’s right. For Jon. You think you can muster a bit more. Just until we get inside?”

She took a few deep breaths then nodded, “just a bit more.”

As they returned they saw only a few left. The few policemen left had fallen to their knees. Daenerys ran over and stood in front of them.

“Don’t shoot. No need to kill if they won’t fight back.”

A few of them she could tell didn’t want to stop. But then everyone’s attention was brought up to the terrace of the building. She looked up and saw the doors opening.

Cersei walked out.

“Who plans on cleaning this mess now?” She smirked.

“Where’s Jon?” Ned asked.

She looked back behind her shoulder, “come here.”

Shortly after Jon came out. His hands were tied up. His eyes met with Daenerys’ eyes.

“Jon,” She murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, how do yall think this gonna go?


	30. Our Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both sides lay out conditions.

“So, here we all are. Finally, in one place I suppose.” Cersei glared at everyone below her, “how lucky am I to have all of the sources of my neck pain. Here in my city-sized cage.”

“Cersei.” Tyrion spoke loudly and sternly, “you want to talk with us.”

She scoffed, “do I? I’d rather kill y’all here and now.”

Tyrion frowned, “oh, I’d say you’d want to chat first. I don’t know if the height on that balcony is making your vision blurry, but we have more than enough manpower to take out your goon squad out here and make our way up there. To… well, I’m sure you can use your imagination on what we’d do once we make it up there.”

Cersei looked around at the Dothraki and the King’s Landing citizens who were now against her. She brought her glare back to Tyrion. Tugging on Jon’s rope, “you’ll be the one’s listening to me then. I know this man is why some of yall are even here right now. Do anything towards approaching me and I’ll kill him before you can get to me.”

“Touch a hair on his head and you won’t die quickly or painlessly.”

Tyrion turned his head and saw Daenerys approaching a few extra steps on her horse.

“I can promise you that.”

Cersei laughed, “Want me to take the word of a criminal? All of you, you know you’re on the side of a criminal… well, all of you are criminals now. Traitors, treason, conspiracy, murder… shall I go on with all the charges all of you have racked up rather quickly?”

Jon and Daenerys shared a look. Jon gave her a small smile. She smiled back but not without Cersei’s notice. Causing a quick reaction, reaching over and pulling out a small blade. She brought Jon and herself closer to the edge of the balcony, bringing the knife up to his neck.

“I do hold the cards, the ones important to a few of you. It’s like you’re forgetting that.” She laughed, “my terms and he makes it back to you safely. Understand?”

Tyrion nodded, “let’s hear your terms and I’ll tell you why they won’t be happening.”

“You always thought you were funny Tyrion. None will beat your best one will it?”

Tyrion clenched his jaw, “none of my jokes will beat the one I’m looking at.” He shuffled in place, “where’s father? Jaime? I was expecting them for this as well.”

Cersei smiled and scratched her head, “well they won’t be able to join us this evening.”

“Father let you lead this quite important discussion alone? Hard to believe.”

She moved her short-cropped bangs out of her eyes, “I wouldn’t say he let me. He just… has no option now. Neither of them does, not when they are tied up behind a few hard steel bars.”

Tyrion’s face shifted, “you… imprisoned them?”

She shrugged, “They were telling me that we were going to just surrender our power after the people of King’s Landing betrayed us. But… I had other plans and wanted to pursue them without trouble from them.”

Tyrion frowned. Cersei tilted her head, “why the long face? They don’t even like you nor you, them.”

“My face has always been long, you know that well.” He smiled and clapped his hands, “well I’m going to tell you what is going to happen. You’re going to let Jon go. Then you’ll instruct these loyal men to lower their weapons. Spare them a fight they’ll lose so they can rejoin their wives and children. And lastly, you’ll surrender yourself to us, for a fair trial for your corrupt ways of ruling.”

Cersei laughed, “you’ve gotten funnier. I’ll admit that but no. That actually won’t be happening. I’ll give you this moment now to put your arms down and apologize. And promise to not do this again. But a few of you will have to be executed… obviously for your crimes.” She eyed Daenerys down as she finished speaking.

Tyrion sighed, “you’re refusing to cooperate then?”

Cersei grinned ear to ear, “you’re a clever man. I’m sure you know the answer to that.”

He gave Cersei one last look, “I don’t want you to die. You’re still my sister, but I can’t control what happens after we charge our way in.”

“Tyrion… respectfully, you can piss off with your ‘my sister’ lies. You know what, I can see our conversation is coming to an end.” She lifted the blade up and set it on Jon’s neck harder. Just barely breaking the skin.

“No!” Daenerys basically yelled as she saw it.

But within a second the dynamics changed. Jon pushed her wrist off of him then grabbing her and pushing her off of the balcony.

He watched as she fell to the ground. He watched as she hit the ground. He heard as her body broke on the dirt. 

Everyone paused looking at Cersei bleeding on the dirt. The guards that were there to protect Cersei watched as she laid there. One threw down their guns, then another. Before long they all surrendered their weapons.

Just like that, it was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL WELL WELL, let's just say Jon did what Missandei would have ;)


	31. What's Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys discuss what's next.

“Jon are you ready yet?”

“Not yet.”

She went up to the room to offer him a hand.

“I was expecting to see you at least trying to get ready to leave.”

Jon laughed while laying back on the bed. He sighed while reaching out for Daenerys. She smiled and laid down with him.

“I just can’t believe our position now.”

“I know. It’s been a while since I haven’t had my face on a bunch of wanted posters.”

Jon chuckled, “what do you really want to do? I mean you have the freedom to go and do whatever now.”

She sighed, “I don’t know. I always imagined myself being doomed to do what I was doing for… until I was caught, killed or have gone crazy.”

“Well, with Tyrion and my father now running Westeros. I have nothing to do myself.”

“You don’t want to be a sheriff again? I’m sure you easily could if that’s what you wanted. This time following rules that… are for the good of everyone.”

Jon shook his head, “no. Hell no I don’t want to do that.”

She laughed, “have I ruined authority for you?”

“You probably have.” He chuckled. “But I know I want to go wherever you go. What you want to do, or where you want to go is where I want to go.”

“That so? Maybe we could try to have a normal life then?”

“Normal life? What’s normal?”

She shrugged, “I meant like marriage or kids. You know, having a family. I’d like something more interesting right now but I don’t know what that would be.”

Jon nodded, “I guess starting a family is interesting in its own way. But I did have something in mind. Something I was going to offer if you were willing to go with it. But if starting a family is what you were wanting, then we definitely can’t do what I was going to suggest.”

“What’s that then? You’ve piqued my curiosity.”

Jon scratched his beard, “Well… I’ve been hearing things. Things about Essos and some of the places there.”

“Essos? Why are you talking about Essos?”

“Well, I heard about the rulers there. The people in charge and how they’ve been accumulating an awful lot of treatment to the people. I was wondering if you wanted to bring the Dothraki and come with me to do some more… revolutionizing if you will.”

Her eyebrows lifted, “wow have I really affected your mindset that much? That’s a big deal to go to Essos and try that.”

“I know, but I’m a lot more interested in trying to make a change. Is that ridiculous?”

“It’s not ridiculous, but I don’t think going to Essos and doing that is a good idea.”

“Why not? I mean we did it here and I don’t see anyone complaining.”

“It’s different, you and I have ties here. We’ve lived here and had people here that we know. My only tie to Essos is the Dothraki. And that alone isn’t a lot. For us to go there and decide what’s right and wrong is… not that simple.”

“Fine. Maybe we don’t do anything in particular. Doesn’t mean we can’t visit. Look around. Maybe even create some ties. Then maybe in the future, we can think about this again?”

She laughed, “you’ve stayed persistent. I’ll give you that.”

Jon smiled, “so… is that a yes?”

She sighed, “it’s a maybe. I’m willing to go there. But the whole revolution thing… well, we’ll just have to see.”

“I can accept that. As long as we’re together, I won’t really complain about anything too much.”

She smiled, “Good, keep it that way.”

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok ok, so I rewrote this one like idk a million times lol. This one was... my favorite in the end and if ain't what you was hoping for... DON'T COME FOR ME lol. But honestly, I do hope yall enjoyed this one and yeah feel free to check out my other stories, i have a few and ones gotta fit your fancy right?
> 
> FYI... i've written the first chapter of my next story that i'm gonna post after this one. I don't know when I'll start posting it... maybe after i've got a few more chapters written first lol. All I'm gone say is... be ready for some brain eaters 😜 🧠even though yes... it ain't spooky season no more lol.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you're not new to reading my shit. You'll probably notice that this is a longer chapter than what I usually do and I hope you like it cause this story has longer chapters. 
> 
> Yay, anyway hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Bet you didn't think she'd get him in the first chapter did you? Leave comments and kudos, I need to know how you feel!!!


End file.
